Operations and Origins
by writers-block-Bgone
Summary: Team Phantom resumes life with new powers and gear when an important document and the Skeleton Key are stolen. In response, the Observants summon Danny to retrieve the items with the help of ghosts he can't trust, and with no promise of returning alive.
1. Life and Loss

HELLO TO NEW READERS! This is the first installment to a running series that began with two other books. While the first books are not highly needed reads, "A Stroll Through the Mall" "A Stroll Down Main St." are recommended, for readers who may want to know the the nitty-gritty details of Danny's new powers, and of the characters Pele, and Tara.

For those whom are joining me once again, thank you, and fair warning: there will be a bit more violence in this book. Here, I will introduce Oblivion, which occurs when a ghost is killed and dissolves into non-existence. Kind of dark, I know, but I'll try not to lay it on too thick. Now, I won't keep you!

I don't own Danny Phantom. I hope you enjoy!

* * *

Operations and Origins.

Chapter 1: Life and Loss.

(POV: of Danny Phantom.)

"Foul!" Dani shouted from the sidelines.

Tucker and I ceased shooting at each other. We sparred, so Tucker could tinker with his battle suit. It was going just fine, and Tucker had even bulked up a little over the months as a result.

"Foul what?" Tucker exclaimed, "I didn't use lock-on!"

"Not you Tucker," Dani pointed at me, "Danny, you used your wind core again!"

"What?" I exclaimed, "How so? I wasn't trying to do anything! I can't keep it from flaring up every second of the day, you know."

Dani frowned, "I know, it's flared up a dozen times, but it was oddly strong that last time, and I didn't want you to hurt Tucker."

I rolled my eyes, "Then, why don't you shove him around for a while?"

"Hey!" Tucker interrupted.

I smirked at him; "I need to see Tara and Pele for a second, anyway. They've got to be done chatting by now."

Dani shook her head, "You know nothing about women, Danny."

"I know about as much as the next guy," I said, and then flew off to find the girls.

After the Halloween festival, Pele had Tara stick around for a while to teach me to use my fire-core. It was a good idea, since Tara's fire was unique, and burned in the form of flames like mine, not a magma-beam like Pele's always had. Because her fire burned that way, she had to move in a certain way. I needed the same style to get a jumpstart on my skills.

I found Pele and Tara under a small patch of trees. Pele was in her dog form, a white German shepherd. Tara wore her regular outfit, a flared purple cloak, a long sleeved shirt flayed at the sleeves, a belt, leggings, and boots with heels that made my feet hurt as I looked at them.

At that moment, her hood was down, and her fiery-red hair hung around her blue-face, all the way down past her waist. Her sapphire-like eyes watched me as I landed.

"Danny, we need to talk to you," Tara said.

I paused, "About what?"

Pele sat up reluctantly, "I have been summoned by the Observant council. I am due to leave soon, and I am not sure when I will return."

I paused. The Observants usually left me alone, so I didn't know what to think about her announcement.

"So, what about it?" I said, and figured that I was treading lightly enough.

"Danny, I'm not sure if they want me over for tea, or an errand that will take me a century to complete!"

I was taken slightly aback, "They can make you do that?"

Pele snarled.

"They've done it to her before," Tara said. "I'm not as…dependable as Pele has always been, so I wouldn't know what's it's like to take orders from them."

Pele stood up, "Well, I'm off. Please continue to train hard, Danny. Tara, run this Stripling into the ground."

I groaned. Tara smiled, "You can count on me!"

Pele mentally communicated with the medallion that kept her, and all of us, in the dimension where we trained. She vanished in a mist.

I frowned. Tara stood up, "You heard her." She charged a black teardrop ball of flames in her hand. The black light shadowed her face in such as a way that I found to be downright creepy.

I frowned again, "Oh, crud."

* * *

(Narrator.)

Pele appeared in Clockwork's tower after she commanded the medallion around her neck to do so.

"Shall we leave, then?" The master of time said calmly.

Pele glared. "You? You come with me? Why? What do they want with you? I can go by myself."

The Ancient ghost held a slight frown, "If you prefer, we can go separately."

Pele snarled, and darted out Clockwork's tower, determined to go alone.

Clockwork sighed, and prepared a portal for himself. "Hopefully, the run will help her to release such incredible tension." He walked though the portal, and into the hall of the Observants capitol.

…

Pele arrived at the Observants Capital in a short amount of time. She came running though the door, much to the surprise of the guards, who did not recognize her in her k9 form.

In shock, they tried to block her with their spears, but the fast ghost easily maneuvered around the motion. She landed on the other side and immediately morphed into her young lady form.

The guards exclaimed various words of shock as Pele's form changed into that of a black-haired, tan-skinned young lady, dressed in a simple red cloth with white and yellow highlights at her collarbone and ankles. A slit on the right side of her dress, allowed her more convenient movement.

Pele turned back to the guards, and for the purpose of her own entertainment, she flashed her red eyes dramatically.

The guards fell to their knees. The robes of their uniforms dragged unceremoniously on the ground.

"P-Pele! We are sorry, we were not aware that it was you. Please forgive our fault!"

Pele stood for a second, turned on her bare-feet, and then strutted away, "Whatever."

The guards relaxed and collected themselves for the rest of their shift.

…

Pele strutted down the hallway, "Where am I to meet the Observants who summoned me?" She asked one of the many servants.

"T-the main hall, Mrs. Pele. They've called you in for questioning."

Pele's hair sparked, "So, they want me for questioning? What right do the Observants have to call me in for questioning?"

The servant cringed, "I-I do not know! They're expecting you now, please go to them, or they may be upset." With that said, the servant ran away.

Pele rolled her eyes, "I grow tired of fear. I never thought I would say it, but I miss the Stripling and his overconfidence in himself."

Pele turned and headed through the various halls until she came to the grand entrance to the council room. A place she had become quite familiar with.

Two guards stood at the door, one on each side.

"Pele!" One of then said in surprise. "Excuse me, shall we announce your arrival?"

Pele continued towards the door, "Nope."

Pele extended her right leg and smashed at the center of the door hard enough to break it in. From the inside, many exclamations could be heard. Pele strutted though the now open doorway while the dust still had not settled.

She appeared like a ghost, even to the Observants, as she strode out and made her way to a small stage, where she would stand for her interrogation.

The Observants stared in utter shock.

"If there will be no questions, then I shall leave," Pele said arrogantly.

One of the Observants snapped out of his trancelike state, and rose to his podium where he would relay the set questions.

"Pele, high-ghost of the fire-core, we have summoned you to question you of a subject that you have much experience in."

Pele's expression became that of humor, "Fire away."

The Observant was taken slightly aback by Pele's lack of her usual words. He soon shook off the feeling, "You recall "Mission: Recover the Scales," do you not?"

Pele wore a mock-thoughtful look on her face, "No, I'm afraid that I've forgotten the events that spanned an entire century of my existence."

The Observants' eye closed into a mere slit, "Pele, do not forget, that while in this room, you are to give the truth, and nothing else, lest we place you under arrest. I ask again, do you recall the mission?"

"Yes, I do," Pele, said flatly.

"Who gave you your orders during your involvement in that mission?"

"Clockwork," Pele replied bitterly.

"Do you recall the objective of that mission?"

Pele's face turned slightly to that of concern, "The objective was to find, retrieve, and return an object of significance, that once belonged to an Ancient."

"Can you describe the object?"

"Do you ever think to say, please?" Pele asked irritably.

The Observants' hands tightened at his side, "Can you describe the object, please?"

Pele smiled with satisfaction, "During the brief time that I had the object in my possession," this she said in a bitter tone while she fidgeted at her side, "I found that it was a journal."

"Can you be more specific?"

Pele tilted her head.

"Can you be more specific, please?"

"It was a simple, leather, hear-backed book, with a very complex lock that was invincible to all attempts of lock-picking, and breakage."

"How do you know this?"

Pele ticked, "Because no one has ever been able to pick the lock and because I tried to destroy it when-"

"What became of the journal when you recovered it?"

Pele's hair shimmered red, "After I recovered the journal that you Observants had so foolishly let slip though your fingers, the journal was taken from me by-"

"Why exactly had you tried to destroy the journal while you had it?"

Pele's hair had turned red at the scalp, "Look here, Buster," she said with rage, "the journal was so obviously important, seeing as how you stored it in a LIBRARY to hide it. When I got my hands on it, I had chased the thief into Bone Valley, where then, he had obtained the Skeleton Key, the only key capable of opening the stupid book. When I realized this and was STABBED IN THE BACK! I quickly attempted to destroy the journal, but was unsuccessful, and was left to face Oblivion. Meanwhile, the pathetic book was taken away from me, by the partners that YOU HAD SENT to help me. It was then, that I turned on the thief and sent him to Oblivion myself."

Some of the Observants had stood up in protest to her outburst, "The journal was placed under the greatest guard!" They exclaimed wastefully.

Pele was not fazed. "By some stroke of luck, I survived, and learned that the journal was taken to safety. Meanwhile, I had the Skeleton Key, which you entities ordered me to guard, because you tend to FAIL at the protection of things. Then I placed the Key, with a creation of my Mother's, so that it would be safe. That was the end of it. That IS the end of it."

The Observants held a collective silence. One of the unsure members of the Observants leaned closer to his neighbor, the movement caught Pele's attention.

As quietly as he could be, but not quietly enough, the Observant spoke to his neighbor.

"Would now be a bad time to tell her that the journal has, once again, been stolen?"

Pele's hair shimmered red, "I heard your words, fool," she said harshly. The Observants glared at the offending member of their council.

Pele turned to the council; "I have served you FAR beyond your right to have me do so. You no longer have any business with me, nor I, you."

The Observants glared and dropped their formal behavior. "We do have the right to question you. Who was the thief?"

"I don't know. He was cloaked and did not speak. He only screamed as I destroyed him."

The Observant appeared to swallow, "So you do not know, whether or not he was aware of anything in that journal?"

"I sent him to Oblivion before I could ask questions. Whatever he may have learned from the…journal, was sent to Oblivion with him. Besides, there was no possibility that the thief could have read the contents of the journal, whatever they were, unless he had the…to unlock the."

"The what? Pele, High-ghost of the fire-core, elaborate on this, "what?"

"Unless he had the skeleton key…Oh my Lord, Behemoth! Where is my dear pet, at this time? !"

The Observant stuttered, "Well, he is..."

Pele threw her hands into the air, "That is it! I am leaving!"

She turned on her heel and stormed out of the open doorway, much to the shock and displeasure of the Observants.

"Clockwork!" She shouted through the empty hall she trotted through, "Clockwork, darn you, I know that you hear me! I know that you are aware of my calls! Answer them or so help me, I will burn you, and not even you will ever see the day when those burns heal!"

Pele heard a knock on the wall behind her. She whirled around in rage.

There Clockwork floated, closely to the wall. His eyes were large, and his skin appeared a lighter shade than normal. He had frozen in his adult form and did not change his age for a moment.

"I'm here," he said simply.

Pele rolled her eyes, "I noticed. Where is my Behemoth?"

Clockwork cleared his throat and regained his normal age-shifting cycle. "He is somewhere in the Swamps of Regret, that is all that I can say." Clockwork said, in a slightly depressed tone. As if he knew he would regret that he told her such a thing.

Pele stormed back down the hall without a word. She charged though the main exit, and flew at her top speed to where Clockwork had indicated. A few Observants sent guards to follow Pele, and some Observants themselves came out as well, much to the shock of those they passed by.

Pele charged though the open space of the Ghost Zone and came to the Swamp of Regret. The marshy, wet piece of matter stood out against the otherwise void space around it.

Pele darted through the trees. The Hawaiian goddess ignored the state the terrain had turned her dress into. She ignored her hate of dark, grimy swamps and plowed forward.

"Behemoth! Behemoth!" Pele shouted out again and again. Her cries became increasingly panicked, and heart wrenching, as they were not answered.

Pele finally came to a clearing in the trees, which only lead to a marshy pond. Her eyes darted around until her eyes came across blotches of green ectoplasm in the pond. Her face went blank, only her eyes betrayed her panicked state. She said a silent prayer out of habit, and then floated up, and over the water.

The sight she came across when she rounded a small island in the pond, made her insides freeze.

"Behemoth!" She croaked out in disbelief. She fell from the air and scrambled to the form of her beloved pet.

Memories flashed in her mind, the same as when a human faces death. Behemoth; when Pele's Mother had first created him for her. When the horrible battle with her sister had left Pele in a fading state, and Behemoth had given her the strength to help her form a new body. The times they played, mourned, and all the like. So many of them spent with him.

She collapsed onto his form, "Behemoth," She croaked out, as green tears welled up in her eyes. "I am so sorry… It's all my fault, I should have never given you my troubles, God, I am so sorry!"

Tears flowed freely down Pele's cheeks. Behemoth rustled beneath her. Pele's eyes shone for a brief second, with hope, but it was soon lost when the movement revealed extensive gashes along Behemoth's belly.

His red scales were harsh on Pele's soft skin, but it didn't matter to her. Behemoth looked into the eyes of his existence-long companion, and a look of pure happiness shone in his eyes.

"Yes, I'm here now, Behe," Pele said gently.

Behemoth made a weak purring sound, the sound he reserved only for Pele, and her Mother. The happy look in his eyes turned to that of acceptance. With the last bit of energy that the great-ghost had left, he put himself on his belly, with his four arms, and gave one last roar.

Behemoth locked eyes with his master, and his lips curled up in what was always his version of a smile.

Then he dissolved into Oblivion.

Pele shut her eyes and screamed. Her shoulders shook violently, and she buried her face in the mud. Her arms cradled the dirt above her head, and they shook violently. Her hair lay carelessly on the ground, all previous concern for it abandoned.

She cried.

The key was gone. The journal was gone. A century of her existence was in vain. Behemoth was no longer a being in her world.

And she was to blame.

There was rustling in the brush behind her, but Pele paid no attention. Through the vegetation, stepped out the Observants and their guards.

They watched as the remains of Behemoth's form dissolved and finally, left no trace.

At first, they were stunned into silence. It was not often that ghosts were sent to Oblivion. Few ghosts could cause the type of damage it took to destroy a ghost. Since the ghost in question was Behemoth, who was a creature created not only to be a companion, but to be one of the toughest ghosts in existence, it only made them more frightened.

At once, the four Observants relayed what they had seen to their fellow council members, by way of a telepathic connection that all Observants shared. It was both a blessing, and a curse. All at once, hundreds of Observants not only knew of Behemoth's destruction, but they also knew that the Skeleton Key had been taken.

Then came the curse, every Observant became enraged, and their angered thoughts and emotions of nearly one-thousand Observants flowed into a mere four.

The Observants gripped at their heads and became enraged.

"Pele." The Observants said in a collective, malicious voice. "You dare to allow this to happen? Do you not realize the repercussions of your IDIOCY! ? You left such a priceless artifact in the hands of a mere BRUTE!"

The Observants tore at Pele with insults and accusations. She was shocked at first, but soon, her hair shimmered and turned a pure, intense red. Her hands balled into fists, and her lips parted in an animalistic snarl.

She turned on the Observants.

"SHUT UP!"

Pele was on her feet, she charged at the Observants.

Time seemed to slow. Even though she was blinded with rage, she still could see the purple of his cloak, and the mechanics of his torso. Clockwork got between her and the Observants and sent her away, though a portal, to a dimension where she was totally alone.

Enraged at the Ancient she hated the most; Pele slashed out and cut the time-master's face with claws of intense heat.

Clockwork collapsed and gripped at his face a half-second later. He shifted ages irregularly, and made unsteady noises that would have had his Phantom wards terrified, and worried.

Clockwork had searched through every single option there was, but for the most necessary key to the good timelines to be obtained, they had to start with being clawed by Pele. He tried to heal the wound, but Pele's power made it difficult, and the Ancient knew that he would need to save his strength.

The four Observants had calmed down, but their anger was still great, and this time, more their own.

"Clockwork," one of them said with a tone of warning, "Why did you not warn us? Why have you allowed the Skeleton Key to be stolen? Such a blunder can be perceived as treason!"

Clockwork had regained his composure. He turned to the Observant, who flinched at the condition of his face.

"If you do not recall the reason why I cannot clearly foresee any matter involving the property of such a powerful Ancient: then you are forgetful, or you have highly overestimated my power."

The Observants' eyes grew large, in fear. They were stunned. "You will explain this personally to the council, Clockwork. We must make a plan of action."

"As you wish," Clockwork replied…

* * *

I laid it on to think. Told you It'd be out by the 26th, and there you have it!

-I drew out Tara Wilkins, and I have given the image to her creator, known on this site as _Chopsuzi_. You can just google Deviantart and type - Tara Wilkins – into the search bar if you'd like to see. She should be at the bottom of the first page.

- You can find some of my other pieces at the same site under the name _artists-block-Bgone_ (I'm still not sure how to get past fanfictions link blocks, sorry) where I'de put up DP and other fantasy related works of mine.

NOTE! My family and I are going to spend the next two weekends on trips, and I won't have any internet access. So I've decided to update this Thursday and the next, and then I'll go back to regular Sunday updates. Sounds fair enough, right?

So, I'll see you Thursday! I hope you enjoyed. I'm glad to be back!


	2. It's a Dirty job

I don't own DP.

* * *

Chapter two: It's a Dirty Job.

(Narrator.)

The Observants Council. A Council that not only provided basic rules for all ghosts, and brought judgment upon those who caused harm, but also provided a hub for business. Although there was no official currency in the Ghost Zone, trading supplies, goods, precious materials, and services were common means of purchase.

While the busy city like area around the Observants' Capitol, as it was commonly called, continued normally, the inside was a different story.

The Observants were gathered in their most private room. A place more for discussions, not votes on official matters. The current issue was what action the Observants make next regarding the stolen Journal and Skeleton Key.

The collective group appeared to be calm as usual, but several Observants who represented the thoughts and opinions of others were anything but collective.

"We must assemble the old rescue team," The first Observant said.

"Impossible," The second and more irritated one said. "Did you not see the look across Pele's face? Impossible! She cannot be trusted within a thousand miles of us. I'd dare not trust Clockwork to keep her at a safe distance."

A third Observant spoke up, "That statement holds resentment. Clockwork has done more for the Observant Council, then the Observant Council has done for itself."

Then came the outraged cries of the other Observants, either in support or spite of the previous statement.

"But it's true!" The third Observant cried out.

"SILENCE," Came the booming voice of the Ancient Observant. The 5th, Ancient: Cornelio Sharp-eye, (Core-kneel-e-O) from is grand chair, which was stationed higher than the other Observants. His robes were more vibrant and luxurious then the lesser members, though they shared the same size and build. "Speak with purpose, and with dignity."

The first Observant cringed and began to explain the situation in more detail to the Ancient whom would have the grand say, to whatever happened.

"The original team, although successful, cannot be reassembled for multiple reasons. As we are all aware, the Journal and the Key cannot be allowed in the wrong hands, and further delay recovering the items could have dire consequences." The first Observant had gained back his full composure, "However, with Pele under such emotional duress, she is unsafe to be set free. Furthermore, Pele has already served under the council for more than twice the earth-years that we can legally require of her."

He went on, "The two ghosts; whom we assigned her to work her mission with, however, are still within our command. So, it is possible to assemble a similar team. Our greatest challenge will be to find ghosts who are not obsessed with power so much, that they betray orders. Only the offspring of an Ancient, such as Pele, are born with the power and the restraint that this mission will require. Even if, that obsession is simply to gain more power, they must not be allowed on this mission. We cannot allow an obsessive ghost to gain an item that can likely hold a great deal of power."

The second Observant floated up to ask a question, "What of Clockwork? He is under a legal obligation to serve us. Can he not assist us?"

Ancient Cornelio Sharp-Eye squinted at the mention of his senior Ancient. The Observants hesitated when they noticed his reaction.

"Um," The first Observant stuttered, "Clockwork cannot see very clearly, any matter that involves an Ancient. His power is restrained by the connection shared between the Ancients and our realm."

Cornelio shifted his weight in his chair, "That is only partly true. Clockwork cannot foresee everything that involves his fellow Ancients, but he can still see much very clearly. The Ancient who owned the belonging for which we search for, is singularly separated from much of Clockwork's ability to see."

The lesser Observants held a brief moment of silence at the new piece of information. It was rare that Cornelio had ever opened up to speak such a fact.

"Then who is there left that we can ask for help?" The second Observant asked.

The first Observant could hardly keep himself, he shrugged, "Tara Wilkins?" It sounded just barely like a question.

The Observant council burst into spontaneous argument once more.

Cornelio shut his eye and rubbed the lid gently with his hand. "Now I understand why Clockwork is so picky about choosing his companions. I jumped into a pit of bickering old-hens." The Ancient stood, "ENOUGH!" He shouted. "State your reason for such an outburst."

The Observants nearly fell over. The second Observant, who represented the majority of the Council regarding dislike for Tara, took a moment to recover.

"Tara Wilkins is a very undependable ghost."

Cornelio tilted his head, "She is much like her Father, and he was a work horse. Why is she not to be trusted?"

"S-she is not stable of mind, Grand Observant," the second Observant replied with terror. It was one matter for Cornelio to speak at all in a meeting, it was another for him to ask questions.

"Is she not a Fire-core Master, as Pele is?" Cornelio asked tensely.

"Yes, Grand Observant, she is."

"Is she of the same caliber as Pele?"

"Yes, she is."

"Is she within our command, unlike Pele, who is not?"

"Yes, Grand Observer, Tara Wilkins is under our command," The Second Observant said in a slightly bitter tone.

The Grand Observer ignored it, "Is she not capable of working with a squad?"

"She is."

"Then, Tara Wilkins will be a member of our recovery team."

The Observant tensed under the seclusion of his robes, "Yes, Grand Observer, she will be. Now what of the mission? Three is surely not enough. Our enemy is strong enough to defeat Behemoth and get past our guards. He may be strong enough to defeat Tara in battle."

"The thieves may be numerous," A brave Observant announced from somewhere in the council.

"Then who can we send to keep both our enemies at bay, and Tara herself? Surely Tara does not trust our operatives and being sent with them by herself will only make matters worse," Another Observant observed from his position.

The Observants held a collective silence.

Cornelio chuckled. Some of the Observant Council gaped at the action while others held stern, stubborn looks in their eyes. "We are all thinking the same, so we shall do it without further delay?" Cornelio said. "Summon Danny Phantom."

Cornelio gestured to the first, and second Observants. "And you, Picalo and Septimo will be the ones to do so."

* * *

(POV: of Danny Phantom.)

"Tara, Tara, Tara!" I shouted, "Training is OVER! Please, stop shooting at me!"

Tara smirked as she chased me though the air, "Training is never over so long as we have plenty of space to fly, and I have lots of time to harass you!"

I huffed and made a u-turn. The action caught Tara by surprise. That gave me the chance to grab her wrist tightly, and give her a jolt.

"Seriously, I'm tired."

Tara's eyes mentally retreated, "Fine then." She flew to the ground and turned her back on me.

I frowned. Tucker and Dani flew up to me, "That was kind of harsh," Dani said.

"Dude, you really need to watch that. You shouldn't handle a girl like that, ever," Tucker said.

I paused and took a deep breath, "I know, I should probably apologize about that. I just don't get why she likes to push me around like that. I can't take it!"

Dani shrugged, "From what I've seen, other ghosts don't like to hang around Tara much at all. I don't think she really likes being feared like that. Besides, you can take a punch and fight back, and you're not afraid of her like everyone else. Think of her like a big sister."

Tucker snorted, and took the words right out of my mouth, "Tara is nothing like Jazz."

Dani nearly rolled her eyes, "I mean the normal kind of sister. The kind that pushes her little brother around because she can, it's her way of showing affection, and because it's fun. Most girls aren't as giving as Jazz. They need to have something in it for them. In Tara's case, it's entertainment," she smirked.

"Why can't girls be more like boys?" I asked. "Guys are so simple."

Dani's eyebrow raised, "Yeah, and they show positive and negative in the same way, by shoving each other around. Tara treats you like her kid-brother, try to treat her like a buddy."

Tucker laughed, "Yeah, like a buddy, but not like a guy."

I glanced at Tara, who pulled the grass at her feet.

"I have half a mind not to do this, and the other half actually agrees… Oh well."

"Can't be helped," Tucker said.

I flew down to Tara's level.

"Hey, Tar-UH!" Tara slapped me.

"Ah! Hey, don't sneak up on me like that!"

I rubbed my face, "Why can't girls just punch? Punches hurt so much less."

Tara sat down and crossed her legs, "Sorry about that."

"Uh, no problem, and I'm sorry, by the way. I shouldn't have turned on you like that."

Tara gave me a look and asked, "What? A little backbone never hurt anyone. I've been testing your temper for months, and now you just let off a little steam? Haven't I ticked you off more than that? I've been working so hard at it, too."

My jaw dropped, "What is it with women?"

Tara shrugged mockingly and stood up, "If we told you, then the game would be over now wouldn't it?"

Dani landed beside me, "And if this game ended, just think of the next one we'd cook up for you."

I did actually think about that, "On second thought, I don't want to know."

Tucker deactivated his boosters and landed beside me. "Same here," He said.

Tara smirked and reached for her medallion, "Smart choice."

We all took off our medallions and teleported from nowhere to Clockwork's tower…

…

It was normal to get out of the portal in close frequency, so we really had to get out of the way fast. It was just rotten luck that I wound up the first to come out.

Okay, I can't entirely blame myself since I was surprised. You'd be surprised too, if you teleported directly on top of two Observants.

I cried out but was too late. I fell on them, Tucker fell on me in full armor, and Dani and Tara came in whatever order.

The Observants started to babble in what seemed like a language of some kind. Tara and Dani were up in a second. It took them a moment to get Tucker off the three of us safely. The moment dragged on underneath Tucker's heavy suit. I felt sorry for the cursing Observants below me.

When I was freed, I jumped up and stood with a heavy blush. Tara, Dani, and Tucker I assume were the same.

The Observants spent five-minutes preening their robes before they finally addressed us.

"How convenient that you should all be here," The first said.

I nearly laughed at the mocked-up tone of pride and purpose. The Observants were excellent actors, I'll admit.

"Tara, we were unaware that you had returned. We never expected you to involve yourself with Clockwork, of all ghosts."

"When have I ever been predictable, Rico?" Tara retorted.

The Observant tensed, "I am Picalo, and this is Septimo!" The Observants said loudly.

Tara snorted, "Well sorry, you guys can tell each other apart. How should we be able to? Have you tried assigning numbers like a sports team?"

The Observants glared at Tara with their two total eyes. I found that to be incredibly creepy, having only one eye.

"Why are you even here, anyway?" Dani asked.

Tucker didn't speak. I guess he wasn't as used to the Observants as I was.

The Observants gave Dani harsh glares. Then Picalo turned to Tara, "We are here to summon you to the Observant Council. We require service from you."

Tara made a coughing noise, "As if! You know as well as I do, I am NOT going to cow-tow to you one-eyed little freaks!"

The Observants were appalled. Septimo took two steps forward; "You will be at the council in one hour, Tara Wilkins. And you know, as well as we do, that we have the right to ask a maximum of fifty-years of service from you, of which, you have only served one-half of one year."

Tara rolled her eyes, "Take it out of Pele's tab."

The Observant flew up to Tara and stuck a finger in her chest, "You be there, you Violet Witch, don't force me to place you under arrest for refusing to follow orders. Brats like you need to grow up and know their place."

Tara shoved his hand away, "And Balloon-Heads like you need to know where their power stands." Tara relaxed, "I'll be there, on my own time."

Tara tried to grab Dani and me, but the Observants interrupted.

"We're not finished with the lot of you," Septimo said. "We need to speak with the Phantom cousins. Alone."

The inside of Tara's cloak glowed with a red hue as her hair lit up like a gas-fire.

The Observants didn't ask Tara to leave again.

Septimo turned to Dani and me. "For the same mission, we are employing Tara in, we also require your services."

Tara was outraged, "They are Halflings, and you have no right to ask anything of them! Danny has already done more to keep ghosts out of the human world in two years, then you have in one thousand!"

My eyes darted to the Observants as they swayed slightly, as if they stood on a platform that was unstable.

"The Council has decided that since Daniel and Danielle are Halflings, they are still under our command for a maximum of twenty-five earth years each."

Tara snorted, "That's a load, and you know it."

Picalo stepped up, "Perhaps, depending on whom you talk to, but that is not all." He pointed to Tucker, "Just as ghosts can be punished for entering the human world, humans can be punished for entering the ghost's realm."

Tucker took a stance, "Oh come on!" He said, "When have I ever done any harm?"

Picalo put his hand up in a calming gesture, "I can assure you, you have not. However, this is leverage that can be used against your friends in court. If they are found guilty, which they would be, they could be placed into the full servitude of the Observant Council. We would like to avoid such messy business, and after discussion of your involvement with Frostbite in the Far Frozen, we would like to keep you as far away from our precious homes as much as possible."

I stuttered, "Hey! I was just a beginner then!"

The Observant turned back to Tara, "So, now do you understand? We require their strength, and either way you look at it, we will have the three of you under our orders."

Tara bit her lip, "Two promise's in return," She said.

Picalo glanced at Septimo, "Let's hear them."

Tara nodded, "First, I want to know what happened to Pele. I haven't heard from her since this morning. Second, we want full pardon's for Tucker Foley, Sam Manson, and Jazz Fenton, as well as permission for them to come in and out of the Ghost Zone freely, from now on."

The Observant paused, "You were always the one to tie up loose ends. It is done. Now, we must tell you of the mission, however," The Observant glanced at Tucker.

Tara understood, "Tucker, I'm sorry, can you get home on your own?"

Tucker looked at me frantically, "Sure, fine, whatever." Then he left.

I stared after in for a moment with concern. "Try and explain this to Sam and Jazz, will you?" I shouted out after him.

"Sure thing! I had a death wish anyway!" He joked as he stomped out of Clockwork's tower.

"Where is Clockwork, anyway?" I asked to the room.

The Observants fidgeted, "Perhaps we should begin with Pele?"

* * *

There we have chapter 2! Thanks for waiting! I know that this is sooner than usual. My next update will be next Thursday, since I won't be able to update during the next few weekends. I'll let you know when I can go back to regular Sunday updates again. Leave a review, and thank you for reading!

See you Thursday!


	3. Leave?

Funny note: All my Observant names always end in an 'O' one way or another. Just a funny way of making fun of their single-eyed status. XDD

I don't own DP. Thanks for waiting!

* * *

Chapter 3: Leave?

Tara clenched her hands. Dani and I stood there, shocked.

"Is she alright after all that?" Dani dared to ask.

Picalo gulped, "As we said, Pele was sent away by Clockwork. We believe as you do, that he would never harm her. He merely did that to protect her from the damage that she might have caused under such stress."

Tara gritted her teeth, "What's the mission? I'm gonna take out the rat that hurt Behe and Pele no matter what!"

Dani and I flinched at the angry energy that radiated from Tara.

"What about this mission?" I asked with a warning tone. I still didn't like the idea of going anywhere by anyone's command.

Septimo took a deep breath, "Picalo will explain." Then he floated two yards back.

Picalo looked back at Septimo with a look of betrayal. Septimo just glanced back with a look that said 'hey, this was your idea in the first place.'

Picalo sighed, "Tara, I assume that you are aware of this subject, but for the sake of the Halflings, I will explain the history of the thing. The Observant Council has found that two artifacts of historical importance have been taken from their rightful places. We require that you retrieve the items and place them back in our care. Away from thieves and safely intact."

Tara nodded in response.

The Observant nodded back, "Centuries ago, a young and powerful Ancient created an item of personal importance."

"You moron's lost the book, didn't you?" Tara blurted out. Picalo just stared at her. "You'd be surprised how quickly I catch on," she added.

Dani and I locked eyes, and finally made the connection, "You mean," I said, "You want me to leave Amity Park, the world's number one paranormal hotspot, to recover, A BOOK?"

Dani backed me up, "Have you gone crazy? ! We have better things to do, like cleaning up the borderlines that are supposed to be under YOUR watch!"

For the first time, the Observants looked to be cornered and frightened.

"T-the contents of the journal are unknown! An unspeakable of knowledge or power could be contained in it!"

I rolled my eyes, "Please, you guys are known to panic way too easily anyway. I'll bet it's nothing."

The Observants expression turned to that of confusion. He got in my face, "You don't understand! The journal my have an unbreakable lock, but the thieves have stolen the Skeleton key! They stole it right out of the protection of Behemoth! They are skilled, powerful, cunning, and by the Ancients, they could have obtained God knows what from the journal!"

I stumbled backwards and got away from the angry Observant. Dani actually took two steps in front of me to block him.

The Observant and I glared at each other. I had never actually seen them get defensive, let alone sloppy with their words enough to rant about something, before. Argue, yes; but rant? I never thought so.

The Observant looked a little shocked himself. "Do you see it now?" The Observant said, with full control of himself. "We must act now. Not just because we cannot predict what will become of the Journal, but because when the Skeleton Key lands in the wrong hands, the scum of existence can be let out on a whim."

Tara had become silent. She walked over to me, and placed her hand on my shoulder, "Danny, he's right. Amity Park can be apart from its hero if it means that both our worlds will remain safe because of it. I can't say that I'd rather have anyone else for partners, at the very least. Besides Pele, you guys truly are the only people I've ever trusted."

Dani smiled at her words. I actually frowned. Dani didn't have much to tie her down, and Tara had actually become a close friend to her. I had a whole life that they wanted me to leave behind.

I stared at the ground and weighed my options.

Dani rubbed my back, a gesture my Mom often made to calm me down when I was little.

Then it dawned on me. "Pikaju, or whatever your name is."

The Observant stared at me in confusion.

"You said that the Skeleton Key was one of the stolen things, right?" The Observant nodded. I turned to face Dani, "Didn't we overhear Vlad saying something about that once?"

Dani looked up, "Actually, yes. You mentioned that you heard Vlad talking about it when you put clear, plastic wrap in all of his doorways for him to crash into."

Tara snorted, "You actually did that?" She asked. "Nice!"

I laughed, "Yeah, he turned intangible before he went though every doorway he had for a week; but back to the point. Didn't he mention about going after it?"

Dani arched an eyebrow, "Hey, you're the one who overheard him. Maybe we should go check out his house."

I nodded, "We need to get home to tell Sam and the rest of the crew about this, too."

Tara nodded, "While you're at it, bring plenty of eggs, and toilet-paper for the old man," she remarked sarcastically.

We laughed while the Observants just looked confused. Dani and I tried to leave, but Septimo called out to us.

"You have one hour, then you must return to here and be at the Observant Council. That is all. You will receive everything that you'll need for your mission then."

I frowned since one hour really wasn't enough time.

"We'll try," Dani said sternly.

The Observant squinted at us, "Tara, you come with us right now."

"Lead the way," Tara said.

Dani and I could hear the sarcasm in Tara's voice all the way from outside Clockwork's tower.

"Race you!" Dani shouted in an attempt to lighten things up.

"You are on!" I replied. We raced at full speed to the portal.

…

We came through the portal and found Sam, Tucker, and Jazz hovering around the lab as they waited for us. We landed clear away from them, so they all ran to us and tackled us to the ground anyway.

"We were so worried!" Jazz shouted.

"Dude, I thought they weren't gonna let you come back!" Tucker shouted.

My eyes were shut. I didn't hear anything from Sam. I'll admit that I was a little bit disappointed.

Two minutes later, time that seemed to be much more precious at that point, the team finished expressing their worries.

"So, what happened?" Sam asked, much calmer than I'd expected her to be.

I paused, "I've got to go do something, but Dani would be happy to explain!"

With that, I shoved Dani forward and took off for Vlad's mansion just outside of Amity Park's more active areas.

I was well gone, but I image that if I'd stayed, she'd be giving me the same look that the Observant had been giving his partner.

…

The flight seemed like nothing to me. I was at Vlad's in minutes with only Klemper as a distraction. It was a nice distraction as a kind of bittersweet moment to play hero for Amity Park. I was beginning to think that it would be quite a while before I would be able to do it again.

I was fairly careful when I got to Vlad's. Even though, he doesn't actually have much anti-ghost equipment, being as he's a ghost, he hires ghosts, and unlike Tucker, Vlad still didn't know how to calibrate ghost-equipment to ignore him.

That was a splendid advantage, if you ask me.

I flew all around the house, knowing that if Vlad were there, he would've already found me. After a few minutes, I was relaxed enough to phase though the floor and into Vlad's lab.

Deserted and a mess, two states that Vlad wouldn't normally allow.

At first, I suspected that Vlad had been attacked; but that didn't add up. There were no burn marks, and only certain parts of Vlad's lab were messed up. Entire sections had been totally left alone, without a single speck of dust on a single item on the shelves.

That was another thing that worried me. Vlad clearly hadn't been gone long, so where did he go, and why had he left his lab in such a state? Was it some kind of ht and run deal?

Finally, I came to the farthest point of the lab, which lead to a small alcove filled with books. Kind of like a library, filled with books that smelt as old and musty as they probably were.

My curiosity got the better of me, so I briefly scanned the shelves, and made sure to take a closer look at the books that looked to be recently touched.

Finally, I came to the desk placed in the middle of the room. There were papers, notes, scrolls, and books all over the place. I scanned most of the shelves, and then paid more attention to the items set closest to the desk chair.

After that, I settled down to pay close attention to the scroll that was carefully placed within reach of the desk chair.

I carefully turned the scroll at an angle, so that I could read it. I made sure to be extremely careful with the old piece of paper.

The writing was very small and faint, but with my sharp eyes, I found that I still read it all right. Unlike the various other pieces of work, this one seemed to be some ghosts' personal account of events. It read…

_I have finally found my Brother. As the events have turned out, he left my side to go forge an item with his own hands. He chose, for some reason, to create a book. A book, which he plans to use for what, he does not yet know. Or at least, he will not tell me._

_I worry about him. Now, with his new position, he has found the courage to attempt things that he would not attempt otherwise. I fear that he has found a particular ally in the Ancient of time far too soon, but I must trust the decisions of the eldest Ancient, and respect his decisions._

_Furthermore, I now have a sneaking suspicion that they are aware of something that I am not. That we are not aware of. It is as though my Brother is preparing for something, but for the existence of me, I cannot detain what that is._

_The journal, as an item of my Brother's own creation; can be fused with his own power. Or storage of techniques to pass on, or as a cache of energy for him to call upon when needed, and even simply as an item to document his endeavors, as I have done with scrolls._

_On and related matter, he has paired this book with a lock that has no key to fit. I do not understand why he would arrange this, but I do believe that it is related to the rumors of a key that can unlock any lock, no matter of any factor. Has he created the journal merely to test such a rumor? Perhaps, seeing as my Brother has always been the kind of being to take a challenge that has yet to be declared._

"So, Vlad does know about the journal," I mused, "and he's been after the Skelton Key for a while now…was he going after the key to unlock the journal in the first place?" I frowned in thought and then read further.

_Furthermore, there has been some concern amongst the Ancients regarding the two most recent additions to our ranks. My Brother, they do not find to be trustworthy because he is a loyal friend to the other new member in question, young Pariah, as he calls himself._

_This Pariah…he is wise, powerful, ambitious, and he is by any stretch, fine and qualified enough to rise to our sacred title. Fewer and fewer ghosts are being born of the Existence itself in theses times. Furthermore, many of the few of those ghosts are weak, as if the Existence itself is tired and is convinced that we are established enough to maintain our strength._

_It concerns me how little I feel of it. It's fading, and I, along with my fellow Ancients, do not like it in the least._

_Returning back to the subject of Pariah. I wonder, have the other Ancients have also felt the receding presence of the Existence? If they have, they surely realize that we will be on our own, left to our own devices, forced to squabble for power._

_I can only hope that the Original Six remain a tight-knit force as they have for millennia. At the same time, I hope that I never become like them. To share such a bond with another being, that our identities combine, and we misplace our sense of self…_

_Perhaps I will find the time to enlighten upon these matters, when the facts come to reveal themselves…_

_J.F._

I rubbed my eyes. "What the heck did I just read?" I asked the room. "Okay Danny, this is all weird enough as it is, so just break it down."

I listed the facts in my head, "Vlad clearly knows about the journal, and that the Skeleton Key is the only way to unlock the journal, and he may have set out for the key in the first place just so that he could unlock the journal…So it's a journal apparently, on top of all that."

"Second, the Journal belongs to the Brother of an Ancient, an Ancient himself, I guess, with the initials "J.F." and somehow, Pariah Dark, and I think Clockwork are mixed in for good measure...I'll have to ask him about this."

I paused, "Wait? Pariah Dark was an Ancient?" I sighed, "Alright, I'll never get this whole mess figured out. It's just some guy, writing in his scrolls, because he has nothing better to do."

I frowned at the scroll, "But maybe, the other's can gleam something from this...Wow. I really need to stop talking to myself."

Carefully, I picked up the scroll and rolled it up. I turned to face the ceiling, "Well, I guess it's me and the Fruitloop all over again…"

I took the time to scan the rest of the books. Then I went out into the lab again and searched for anything that I might've missed the first time. Maybe something was bugging me in the back of my mind, or maybe I was just trying to stay away from home as long as I possibly could.

I came across some blueprints that were carefully folded away and labeled with the name "Fenton." My parents had been looking for those. They weren't hugely important, just a redesign for the Fenton Thermos, but still.

My eyes burned neon green as I flew out of Vlad's mansion.

_Why so petty, Vlad? _I thought.

* * *

Yep! Little action, lot's of plot that won't be answered until heaven knows when!

Review please, and thank you for reading! I'm going back to regular Sunday updates, but I'm going to skip _this _Sunday and come back on the 15th. I've decided to edit my older stories, just to make them easier on the eyes, and since school's started the extra half-week will be put to good use in the editing process. The story will still be the same, I was pretty good at preventing plot holes and major story errors. Comas were my biggest challenge.

See you on the 15th!


	4. Goodbyes

Chapter 4: Goodbyes.

When I got home and flew into my room, everyone stared at me.

Sam gave me a harsh glare, "You're not seriously going, are you?"

Jazz frowned, "Danny, you can't do this!"

I stared at the ground, "Believe me, if I thought we had a choice I would get us out of this mess, and I will keep trying. I'm starting to think that this was really Team Phantom's problem from the beginning."

They all stared at me for an explanation.

"I went to Vlad's and found this." I pulled out the scroll, "It talks about the Journal and the Skeleton Key. It was right on Vlad's study desk when I got in there. There were books everywhere, but most of the lab was left untouched. I think he may have been in a rush for something, and he had to leave before he grabbed this."

Jazz took the scroll and laid it out on my desk. She scanned the writing quickly.

"What can you make of it?" I asked.

Jazz frowned, and motioned for Sam and Tucker to read it along with her.

"What do you think?" They asked.

I gave my conclusions.

"Honestly," Jazz said, "I can't think of anything that you haven't already mentioned. Maybe if I could get into Vlad's lab, I could find something related. Otherwise, I still might be able to gleam one thing or another just from this Scroll."

Sam and Tucker frowned as they read further and further. "So, we're going to have to deal with Pariah Dark again?" Tucker asked.

I shrugged, "It's possible. The Skeleton Key can…Yep, we'll probably be dealing with Pariah Dark. Vlad was the moron who freed him in the first place with the Key."

Dani shoved her way to the scroll, in a rush to read it for herself.

Sam's brow furrowed, "He also used it to lock Pariah back up after you shoved him back in, didn't he? Do you think he'd actually try to pull the same stupid stunt twice?"

I shrugged, "Is it worth risking? Either way, the only chance that Pariah Dark can get out of the Sarcophagus of Forever Sleep is if someone unlocks it with the Skeleton Key. A key that Vlad could have, or even worse, some obsessive ghost that won't even think once before acting."

Sam frowned, "So this really is our problem."

I couldn't look at her eyes. "If Pariah Dark gets out, he'll probably come after me, and Amity Park will end up in the crossfire…"

"You could handle Pariah, I'm sure," Sam said.

I snorted, "How? I barely got by the last time, and I had that suit increase my power one hundred fold. Even now, I still probably wouldn't stand a chance."

Sam didn't answer right away, "You've got more allies now," she finally said.

We stared at each other for a while until Tucker cleared his throat.

"That's all fine and Love-birdie," Sam and I twitched, "But what are we going to do about your parents?"

We all were silent. "Um," Dani began, "It's summer vacation, why don't you lie and say that you and Tucker are going to spend the summer at Sam's vacation house? They never talk to the Manson's anyway, do they?"

I thought about that, "Won't work. My parents don't trust me to be with Sam, even on short trips anymore."

Sam frowned, "Same for my parents."

Dani looked back and forth between us, "Why? Did something happen?"

"That's just the thing," I said. "Nothing happened. We haven't even done day-trips in quite a while, but my parents just decided to put their foot down."

Sam glanced at me with a quirked eyebrow. "Mine too. Strange, because they don't mind when Tucker and I hang out."

Tucker and Jazz shared a glance. "Point is," Jazz began, "We can't say that Danny's going to stay with Sam's family. So, overshadow them and say that he's going with Tucker to California, or something."

Tucker paused, "That could work, I was planning to go see my relatives. The trip is canceled, but your parents don't know that."

"I didn't even know that," Jazz said helpfully.

"It'll have to work for now. It's a start," I said.

We all nodded slowly, "Okay, let's get the details straight…"

…

I phased into my Mom's body even though I really hated having to do it. We decided that I was better suited for it because I actually knew how my parents talked to each other, and even my Dad can catch on to a bad act. "Jack Dear," I nearly gagged, "Danny is going with Tucker to California for the summer. His parents are headed down there to visit their relatives, and they're letting Danny go with them, all right? Let's never speak of this again."

I smiled as I watched Dani's hazy invisible form approach my Dad. I swear she looked at me, and then backed off without getting within three feet of him.

"Sure thing, Babe! It'll be good for Danny to get out of the house for a while."

I laughed at my Dad's reaction. It sounded really weird to hear my chuckle coming out in my Mom's voice. My Dad laughed too and leaned in.

And I phased the heck out of my Mom's body.

Dani and I couldn't get out fast enough not to hear them kiss. We flew clean through the wall and floated just outside Fenton works.

We stared at each other. "GROSS!" We shouted together.

…

The next task was much less embarrassing. We just had to overshadow Tucker's parents just to hint that they should stay away from the Fenton's for a while. Be it at the grocery store, or anyplace else. That was that.

We did something similar for Sam's parents to suggest that I wasn't going to be around for a while. Just so they didn't feel the need to pry around.

After that, we had pretty much tied up all loose ends. All we had to do was say our goodbyes.

I hate the Observants…

We were all in the lab. My parents were still…upstairs. Jazz, Tucker, Dani, Sam and me were all gathered around.

Dani and I stood with our backs to the Fenton portal. Jazz, Tucker, and Sam stood opposite us.

"You're sure you can't stay, dude?" Tucker asked.

"Yeah," I gave him a quick bro-hug. "Tuck, listen. Dani and I won't be here, so I'm depending on you. Take care of Sam and Jazz. This town could use a hunter that's a little bit less trigger-happy."

Tucker laughed. "What am I supposed to do about Val?" He asked.

I shrugged, "Run, hide, stay out of her way, help her when she needs it, and make sure that she doesn't wear herself out. She'd catch every ghost on this side of the portal if she didn't have to sleep."

Tucker chuckled, "Yeah, she's like that."

I turned to Jazz, "What am I supposed to say to you? You've always done a fantastic job no matter what."

Jazz sniffed and tackled me into a tighter, longer hug then my man-pride would normally allow.

She sobbed, "Promise you'll be back? Promise that you'll beat whoever you come up against?"

She let me go, only so that she could look me in the eyes.

I gulped, "We promise," I said.

Dani smiled and gave Jazz a comforting hug.

Then I turned to Sam. She looked straight ahead at the portal. She was tense, and her breathing was quiet.

"Hey, Sam," I said.

Her eyes turned to me, "You promise me, too."

I swallowed the lump in my throat, "I promise."

She hugged me for a shorter time then I would've liked.

I couldn't help but smile, "I'm sorry you can't come."

"Let me guess," she said into my shoulder, "you don't have a choice?"

I sighed, "No, I don't." We parted.

She smiled slightly at me. I smiled back. I couldn't help but feel that she would be safe in Amity Park. It was like an itch I just couldn't reach, something I couldn't put my finer on. Like a nearly forgotten memory.

I wiped the sweat off my forehead. Yes, Sam would be safe at home. She was strong enough to handle anything that came though the Fenton Portal I was sure, but the Ghost Zone was never meant for the living. I wasn't sure that even the half-living were remotely welcome there.

And something else, like she would be more in danger than Jazz or Tucker would be…

Dani removed her glove and pressed her thumb onto the genetic-lock. Her close relation to me made her DNA compatible with my parents DNA and fingerprint configured technology.

She turned back around to me, "We really should get going. Even as fast as we are, we'll still be late."

I nodded and as a last minute thought, I walked up to Tucker and whispered, "Lock the portal and keep Sam in Amity Park."

Tucker nodded while Sam and Jazz gave us looks that clearly said, 'Well? What'd he say?'

Tucker must've seen the looks, because he gave me a sarcastic look that clearly said, 'Thanks, Dude. Now they'll never let me off.'

We smiled at each other for a brief second.

Dani jumped up, "All right! Group hugs!"

At the same second, we all formed a circle and locked shoulders.

Dani placed her right hand into the middle of our circle, "Team Phantom, on three…"

We all complied. "One, two THREE!"

"Team Phantom!" We all shouted. I gave Jazz's hand a tight squeeze, and then I let go.

With one last look at each other, Dani and I dove into the portal.

…

I flew as fast as my powers would let me, even faster then Dani could keep up with. She called out to me, but I couldn't hear her over the jumbled thoughts in my head.

I was angry. Beyond that, I was furious.

Furious that Clockwork hadn't talked to me about this, that I had to leave my family, Tucker and Sam, and Amity Park…

I sped up even more.

I'd had it. If Clockwork didn't start explaining fast, I would be out of there. The Observants could've perished in the bed they made, for all I cared…

…

When we arrived, the guards were expecting us.

"You're late," one of them said.

"Yeah? Whatever," I said.

The guard stiffened, "The Council had matters to attend to. In the time being, there is a room for you to stay until they are prepared to speak with you."

I nearly rolled my eyes. Who did the Observants think they were, the dentist? Calling me out then making me wait.

"Where?" Dani asked, when she realized just how aggravated I was.

The guard pointed down a hallway to out left, "The room is the second door on your right."

We walked away in no mood to thank him.

I remembered my manners and opened the door for Dani. She gave me a thank you glance and then made herself comfortable in the room.

I looked around the room, which was awfully plain compared to the rest of the place. The Observants apparently preferred more extravagant things for themselves. Guest rooms could be pretty basic, for all they cared.

Dani sat down on one of the sofas. "So, what now? Are we just going to follow orders now?"

I snorted, "Not if it can be helped. To be honest, going after the guys that stole those things is something I'd do on my own. The way I see it, I'd probably have to deal with this situation no matter what, but the Observants just aren't the kind of ghosts I want in control of me."

Dani nodded, "They've even gone through the trouble of arranging to have two other ghosts to join us. Does that mean the ghosts we're going after are very powerful?"

I paused, "Doubt it. It's the Observants. They sit around all day and make laws and trial criminal ghosts, what do they know of brute power? All they've ever known is the political kind. Who's to say they aren't underestimating these guys?" I tugged at the material of my uniform impatiently.

Dani looked at me, "You know, you've been doing that a lot lately."

I paused, "Doing what?"

"You tug at your suit an awful lot. Is it getting too small for you? I've already had to alter mine. When was the last time you altered yours?"

"Never," I admitted. "This thing just heals itself, I kind of assumed that it grew with me too."

"No. They don't grow with you," as she said this, she blushed.

I could've laughed, but that would've embarrassed her further.

Dani was twelve when she first transformed. She said that she pictured her clothes in her head, and they were just there when she went ghost.

After that, a year went by and she came back a lot taller and, um, much more womanly than before. She asked to speak to Jazz, and then they had to find materials to expand Dani's uniform. Funny thing, we can't start new with our uniforms because foreign material will not heal itself when damaged. Dani had to add on to her uniform so that the old material could change the structure of the new material, so then it behaved like the original cloth.

We're not sure exactly how or why it does that. We just know that it's the solution to our problem.

"Well, maybe there's something around here we can use. Maybe the Ghost Zone has the kind of stuff that will work for us from the get-go."

Dani glanced at me, "To be honest, I think that it's about time you switched things up a little bit."

I twitched, "Just say it, what's wrong with the way I look?"

She gave me a comical look. "Danny, you're growing up and you're wearing a skin-tight jump-suit. At this rate, sooner or later, you're going to end up looking like an over-buff comic book hero."

I paused, "I don't get it."

Dani rolled her eyes, "You would, when your modesty overpowered your cluelessness, you would."

I kept staring. There was a knock at the door.

"Come in," Dani said.

A small, blue skinned male ghost opened the door and walked through the frame.

"The Observants will see you soon. Please follow me."

Dani and I gave each other weary glance and followed him out the door. It was the first time that I had been able to look at the Observant Capital. The halls were extremely large, the ceilings had to be thirty or even forty feet high, but no one actually flew more the two feet above the ground.

Dani and I preferred to walk. Ghosts around us stared, probably because seeing Danielle was both a shock, and seeing me probably boded something bad.

I thought back on what I had come to the Capitol for before. I had recaptured Vortex, and that's about it. I came another time, but that was just for a formal congratulation and thank you for defeating Pariah Dark.

To think that they looked at me with so much worry and fear. I wondered what I must be like for Pele and Tara. To be feared, I mean.

I sighed, which only prompted Dani to worry even more.

"I hate this," I said.

Dani frowned at me, "I don't get it. Why is this such a problem for you?"

I stopped, much to the annoyance of the ghost who was guiding us.

"What do you mean by that? Do you even understand what's happening here? This is just another mess that I have to clean up. Another back I have to cover. Another risk. Another day that I have to let Amity Park out of my watch! And for what! To clean up another mess under the thumb of the Observants! Off all such slow moving ghosts, I end up with the ghosts who couldn't even change a light-bulb without discussing and debating everything to absolute death!"

Dani flinched away, "Well don't take it out on me! I haven't done anything!"

I rolled my eyes, "Well you're sure not too upset about this whole deal."

She looked offended, "Well, do we have much of a choice here? I'm not going to be bitter about this whole mess, and I'm not about to let Pele's pain and trouble go to waste! And I'm not about to let Tara go out there alone either." She stormed off.

The servant looked stunned, but he continued to lead Dani towards wherever he wanted her to be.

I stood there for a second and just stared at the ground.

"Nice job, Phantom. You've developed a fiery temper that even Pele's fire-core can't match…"

"Perhaps I can help with that?"

I turned around at the familiar voice, "Cl-Clockwork!"

* * *

And there you have it! Not a ton of action, but don't worry, we'll have more excitement. That's fair for a weeks work, I think.

We're back to Sunday updates! See you in one week and one day!


	5. The Brothers

Chapter 5: The Brothers.

"Cl-Clockwork!"

"Hello Danny," Clockwork replied.

My jaw dropped at the state of his face. Claw patterned scars ran in four lines across the side of his face.

"H-how?" I managed to get out.

Clockwork frowned, almost embarrassed, "Pele." He said simply.

"Oh," I said.

"Don't worry, she wasn't herself at the time. I don't hold it against her."

"Alright then," I said. "Clockwork, I need to talk to you."

Clockwork paused to listen to me. My anger had drained away in a second when I looked at his injuries.

I hesitated, "I'm trusting you."

He tilted his head slightly, "What do you mean?"

I glared at him, "I have no business here, and they really have no right to control me. If they can't give me a good reason to play errand-boy, then you'd better; or Dani and I are out of here."

Clockwork nodded, "Danny, I know you tire of my riddles, but after so many thousands of years, I'm afraid that I still cannot foresee any clear interactions with the journal, nor can I see anything of your involvement with it"

"So I am going?" I asked.

He continued without responding, "All I know, is that someday in the near or distant future, you will be put up to a position that will require a great deal of power. If there were a chance for you to gain that kind of power, this would be it."

He made his point. I wasn't happy with the answer. I turned on my heels and walked down the hallway after Dani without another word. Not that I wasn't going to listen to him…I just wanted him to know that I wasn't happy about the whole situation.

"The things I do, for an old friend," I thought I heard him say.

…

I caught up with Dani, and we met up with Tara, who looked a little upset and stressed.

"Met up with an old friend. We haven't gotten along in a long time, so we got into a little spat," she said. We didn't dare question her further.

Tara lead us to the grand entryway, or what used to be the grand entryway, where the Observants had the tree of us stand on a small, round stage.

An Observant floated up to a podium.

Tara gave him a look of recognition, "Hey Rico!"

The Observant stuttered, "My name is Agno! Tara, I ask that you please stop addressing every Observant as "Rico," it's rude."

Tara was unmoved, "Well then, try a numbering system."

The Observant, Agno, rolled his eye and shut it for a second. "We have gathered the three of you for a find, recover, and return mission. I have been selected to inform you of a few things."

The Observant carried a tone of certainty, "For purposes of assuring the safe return of all assigned to this mission and also to increase our chances of success, the Observant Council sees it fit that two other ghosts should be assigned to this mission. For strategy purposes and experiences gained from the previous venture, we will assign one combat ghost, and one of our spies to assist you."

Tara took a stance, "Who are they?"

Agno glared down at her, "You will learn soon enough. Just know that you would be smart to trust our judgment. Our combat ghost is quite a capable aid to our cause and our spy is more than qualified for this mission. Unlike you three, who are both inexperienced in missions, taking orders, and above all, your capabilities are unobserved by any reliable observer. Besides," he added carelessly, "you already know them."

We all became tense. "You don't have the right to judge us like that!" Dani shouted out. Tara looked to the ground in thought.

The Observants muttered in their stands. "We do, and we have, Danielle Phantom. Any more outbursts will be met with proper restriction."

We shut up, but we glared with all our might.

Tara was grinding her teeth, "It's Notus, isn't it? The final combat member."

The Observants gasped and stood up out of their chairs.

"Oh, please! Did you think I wouldn't get it? Why would you send a fire-core master out without a wind-core master," I paid more attention at the mention of a wind-core master. "And they spy would be Zephyr, correct? No other light-weight has kissed your feet more than he has."

The council erupted into shouts. Agno floated ten feet into the air, "Guards! Silence her!"

The guards stormed in and surrounded Tara before we could get to her. They placed their lances around her in an octagon fashion.

I couldn't understand why the Observants were so defensive and skittish around Tara. Like they had something fierce to fear from her.

"Watch yourself, Violet Witch. Understand that you are in the Observant Council. We do not tolerate interruptions," Agno said.

Tara scooted away from the lances, "No promises. I got my answer."

Agno squinted at her, "We believe that your experiences with those mentioned, would bring more stability to the team."

Tara flinched and then glared, "Pele fought alongside Notus once, and the amount of control he had over her strength angered her. During that same mission, Zephyr stabbed her in the back literally, after she worked her butt off to get that journal back the FIRST TIME you moron's let it slip away!"

The guards tightened their octagon of spears. Tara glared at them, made a sickening gurgling noise, and then collapsed onto her knees.

Dani and I hollered. We slammed into the guards, but only Dani managed to get through. The guards fumbled around, but soon took their regular stance. They probably didn't know what to do when someone actually broke through them.

Tara grabbed at her throat and thrashed around. Dani grabbed her shoulders and managed to calm her down.

Tara looked at me with scared eyes. I cried out, "What's wrong?"

She looked at me desperately and patted her throat.

I looked around, "What is happening here!" I noticed a figure in the corner of my eye.

"Calm down, Witch. Throw another tantrum like that, and I'll get your Auntie to come and discipline you," said the ghost. "And you, Skunk-Boy," he said to me, "quiet down. You'll scare the mice."

The Observants looked at the ghost irritably. I gave the strange new ghost a look of shock. He was about six feet tall and highly human-like in structure. Otherwise, he had grey skin and blue hair. He wore a black hood and had plenty of pockets along his pantlegs.

The ghost made a movement with his torso, twisted his hands, and swallowed. The motion confused me.

Tara wailed the kind of wail that curdles blood, and made every ghost that could hear cringe.

Agno looked appalled, "Zephyr! Stop it this instant!"

I stared at the ghost, dumbfounded. He was hurting Tara? I charged up some Ecto blasts. Dani did the same.

He just gave us cocky glances.

I'd had enough out of him. I stared at him for a second, and then I noticed a blue hue around his neck.

Wind-core, I thought. I charged at Zephyr and gave him a direct kick to the throat.

He didn't have the chance to dodge; he could only give me a shocked glare as he fell to the ground.

Instantly after he hit the ground, the Observants were in an uproar. More guards appeared and grabbed me and pulled me back. Tara stood up, shaken, but otherwise alright. She gave me a look of pure thankfulness though teary eyes.

The guards backed off and left us to stand on our own. However, two guards decided to stand between Zephyr and me.

Agno took his place again the podium, "Never in all my years…" he said. "Zephyr, your actions will now go unpunished. If not for need of your services, we would have you arrested and locked up."

Zephyr only clenched at this throat and glared daggers at me. Dani and Tara were freed from the circle of guards. Dani examined Zephyr and whispered to me, "You damaged his wind-core. I don't think he'll be able to use it right away."

I nodded, grateful for that. Zephyr had it coming by a long shot, as far as I was concerned.

Zephyr glared at all three of us. A look of vengeance came across his face. A glare I recognized and reacted to.

I charged at him, way too fast for the guards to stop me, and knocked him back to the ground again. He made a low-pitched gurgling noise. I had him pinned down with my knee, my left hand on his throat, and my right poised to punch him. The guards had their spears on me, but they dared not stab me.

"Is you so much as even dare to lay a hand on my team, you'll get much worse than a kick, Dude. Understood?"

I meant it. He swallowed and nodded. I nodded back and then jumped off him. The guards followed me with the tips of their weapons.

Agno looked appalled. "Danny Phantom. Understand this. That kind of behavior will not be tolerated." Dani snorted at what had become a familiar and empty phrase, " Zephyr will be punished in due time. In the meantime, you will be pardoned of your actions, seeing as how Zephyr assaulted the Violet With without proper reason."

"I can get along," I said.

Agno looked annoyed, but he had all four of us stand in a line: Tara, Dani, Zephyr and me. Only Zephyr made an effort to keep his distance.

Then the strangest thing…we heard clapping. One-man clapping.

At that moment, another ghost lined up with us. He had the same grey skin as Zephyr, but he had orange tinged hair. Tara glared at the new arrival with complete annoyance.

"What's your problem, Notus?" Tara asked him out of the blue.

Notus rolled his eyes, "I could care less about the state of my Brother. Pele was not the first ghost he betrayed, nor was she the last."

I glanced back at Zephyr, who glared back at me with hate. That's it, I thought, the second I get the chance, I'm getting my team far away from you. No matter what it takes to do it.

The Observants finally settled down. Agno, or whoever the Observant was, floated back up to the stand.

"Finally," he said quietly. Then much louder he said, "We have traced the thieves one hundred miles away from the crime scene. We will take you to that point as soon as possible. You will be briefed further when you arrive. In the meantime, you will be taken to gather all belongings that you will require. That is all." The Observant looked relieved.

Zephyr stormed out of the room, quickly followed by his brother. He flashed his red-eyes at me as he left. I flashed my green eyes back at him.

Tara grabbed my hand, "Danny, time to go," she said hoarsely.

"Oh, right." We exited the council hall.

Dani walked by my side, "So, where do we go to get everything?"

Tara scowled and nodded to our left, "He'll help you," she said.

We turned, and I heard Dani gasp.

"Oh, hey Clockwork," I said

Dani stared at his face. I nudged her to snap her out of it. "Hey Clockwork!" She said.

Tara tapped my shoulder, "If you don't mind guys, I need to get some thing's for myself."

We nodded in his response. "Like what?" I asked.

Tara turned to walk away, "I don't know, but the Observants are very generous with pre-mission supplies," She called back.

"We'll keep that in mind!" Dani replied.

We turned back to Clockwork. "Yes," he said, "now, why don't you tell me about what you think you may need?"

"That's just it," Dani said. "We don't have a clue."

I frowned, "I've been camping before, but nothing like this. Do we even need food or water?"

Clockwork gave us a small smile, "You won't need much. You might say that this is a fine time to experience all the Ghost Zone's finest culinary offerings."

"Yeah, but I'm a picky eater," Dani said.

Clockwork appeared to roll his eyes, "You'll have Tara as a guide. No one knows more of the nature of the Ghost Zone, then she. What else?"

"Danny needs bigger clothes," Dani spoke out.

"Right. Follow me then. We'll be sure to gather the standard clothing." Clockwork signaled for us to follow him. "I know of just the place. You'll be tailored by the Observants' head seamstress."

Images of fancy robes flashed though my mind, "Are you sure?" I asked.

"I'm sure."

We didn't speak again as we walked down the hallways. The farther we went, the more and more ghosts were around, and it didn't make it any easier when they stared at us. It was one thing to see Clockwork, or the Phantom's, but apparently seeing all three of us together was a pretty awesome attraction.

Clockwork lead us though a set of doors. He floated up to a stunned seamstress, "Where is Lady Clo?"

"I'm here!" I heard a high-pitched woman's voice call out. He eyes landed on us immediately, "Phantom!" She shouted out.

"Lady Clo," Clockwork spoke out.

"Oh, Clockwork. Yes?" she asked, still a little frazzled.

"I need a favor."

Lady Clo adjusted the pins in her red-hair bun, "Name it."

"I need you to make adjustments to Danny's clothing. They have become far too small for him. We are in a hurry, mind you."

Dani giggled. She must've pictured the gears as they turned in the ghosts' head. She wanted to do a whole lot more than just tailor my outfit, I realized. She wanted an overhaul.

"Oh, fine then. Which one are we talking about here?"

"Me," I admitted. Clockwork nodded, and began to browse though the various fabrics.

Lady Clo stared at me, "Good. I hoped that I could someday modify that thing."

I stuttered, "Seriously? What is wrong with the way I look?"

She looked me up and down and walked around me, "Your uniform is bold, and boyish but is rather too plain. It's completely unlike your fellow Phantom's uniform. It's a shame that I won't have the time for a redesign."

Dani giggled, "You should know about the material. It's kind of tricky."

Clo waved her hand, "I know how to weave a material exactly like this. It's hard, expensive, and time consuming, but it can be done. It's a shame that you're so pressed for time." She took off towards a large closet, "In the meantime. I have some Observant military clothing that will do you just fine. Your shirt, I can tailor to be more comfortable for you, but I'm afraid that I don't have enough of the correct material to tailor your pants. Besides, that might be uncomfortable for you…"

She went on, but by that point, I'd drowned her out.

"Okay girls, take his measurements."

I snapped out of my mind-numbed trance, "Huh?" Then came the colors. Blue, green, red, and pink all flashed around me. I was totally surrounded by measuring tapes. They shouted numbers, and then it was finally over.

"Not too big, and not too small…" Clo said as she viewed a clipboard one of her seamstresses handed her. "I'm sure that I have something that fits these measurements. Give me one moment."

I locked eyes with Dani. She seemed a little off set enough that she gave me an awful sorry look.

One of Clo's many seamstresses came up to me and pointed to a screen, "Strip please," she said simply.

I blanched, "No way."

The girl scowled at me, "Strip. We can't separate your pants from you shirt while you're still wearing them."

Dani stifled giggles. I crossed my arms defiantly, "No. Not gonna happen."

The seamstress frowned at me, "Fine then. I'll leave Lady Clo to deal with you." She stormed away.

Clockwork shook his head from among the fabric, "Unwise move, Danny."

I gulped as Clo came back into the room with two sets of something hanging from her arm. Her eyes immediately looked at me, "Why are you still dressed?" She asked. "I can't adjust something so tight safely, unless you take it off."

I shook my head, "Well, I'm not comfortable with that."

Clo gave me a blank look, and pointed to the screen against the wall, "You take that uniform off yourself, or I'll 'help' you. Your choice."

I huffed…then quickly made my way to the screen. I took me a while to wrestle out of my uniform, and it was nearly impossible to get my shoes off, but I managed eventually.

I tossed my stuff over the side of the screen, "Here," I said bluntly.

Clo came closer to the screen. I heard a rustling noise. "Here," she said, and tossed a white robe over the screen; which I put on gratefully. "I'd imagine that you need some new boots?" She said.

"Yeah," I said, as I came out from behind the screen.

"Let me measure your feet, then." Clo grabbed a measuring tape and measured mutable points on my feet. "I think that I may be able to refit your old outfit, but the material that I need has been discontinued and has to be made by hand." She stood up, "I'll need some of your ectoplasm so that the cloth is perfectly suited for you. You're a unique case."

I glanced back at Clockwork, who nodded.

"Alright, I can do that," I said.

Clo nodded, and had one of her seamstresses take the sample, "In the meantime, try on this and figure out which one fits better, while I see about some proper boots."

Clo handed me two pairs of pants. I took them to the screen and tried on the smaller pair, then the larger. The cloth felt thick, but light at the same time. It was flexible, and loose on my legs, but the waist held securely. The pants were lined with a set of three pockets on each leg. _They're the same as Zephyr's_, I thought.

Dani came closer to the screen, "Well?" She asked.

I stepped out from behind the screen, "Well, what?"

Dani looked at me, "Well, I won't know unless I can actually see the pants. Take off that robe."

I huffed, "Fine, fine, whatever." I took of the robe.

Dani flinched at some of the unhealed scars on my torso, but quickly recovered. "Looks good on you. Maybe a little long, but that's an easy fix, right?"

I smirked, "Don't ask me, I know even less than you do about clothes."

Dani rolled her eyes at me. Clo came back into the room, she held a pair of boots in each hand, and a pair of socks was slung across her arm. "Here, try these." She handed me all three pairs and glanced at the length of my pants with a calculated look.

I took them and found a stool to sit down on. I put the socks on and tried the black boots on one after the other. I laced them up and engaged the upper clip-on strap. The smaller pair fit my feet fairly well, so I stood up and paced the floor a few times. They felt much more comfortable than my older pair.

Sam would've liked them.

"How are they?" Clo asked, "Do they fit well in your arches and everything? The Observants didn't have too many boots made. Very few ghosts need them."

I stopped pacing. Dani came over to feel where my toes sat in the shoes. "Seems fine to me," she said.

I nodded, "They're great. Thanks."

Clo smiled brightly, "Alright then. I'll have my seamstresses tailor everything to fit you perfectly, while I assemble the rest of your uniform."

I glanced wearily at the seamstresses and felt terribly exposed.

Dani scoffed at them, "You can gawk later ladies, but right now you've got a job to do, get tailoring."

The girls snapped into action and started measuring me again. Amongst their chatter, one of them finally grabbed a sewing kit and started to pin up my pant legs, and then another sowed them in place.

When they were done, they directed me to a mirror and went again about other business. Dani came and joined me as I stared blankly at what should've looked like a sixteen year old kid.

Dani looked at my reflection with a sense of pride, and joy, and a bit of humor. I guess that the reflection in the mirror was all she had ever really known of me. She had hardly known the skinny, wimpy, bullied kid, with hardly a dream to him.

All she knew was what I had grown to be. Ten times any man and still just a kid. A face devoid of baby fat, only strong features that looked nearly complete. A body that never stayed scared, with skin always returned to perfection. Muscles that were built from battle, not so defined or bulky, but even and lean.

The only thing I noticed that reflected the little kid that I used to be were my eyes. They were still bright, no matter what color they were. They were still large and round. Still filled with potential.

I gave my reflection one last look, then turned away. _Ten times any man, and still growing,_ I thought.

Clo walked back into the room with my old shirt in hand. "I added enough material to expand the shirt to fit you. The gloves I had to replace, but luckily I had enough of the correct material in the correct color to make suitable replacements," she said.

I thanked her and put on the shirt. The DP on my chest sat front and center, even though it was starting to look just a little bit small on my chest. Then she handed me a new pair of white gloves, which I slipped on over the long sleeves of my shirt. She then handed me another black piece, which she slung over my shoulders. Then she pulled a hood over my head.

"Just so that you have a way to keep that hair of yours discreet if you need to," she said, then handed one to Dani, too.

I turned around to face the mirror again. This time, I stared for a second, and then pulled back the hood as quickly as possible. I wanted to see my hair the way it always was. The whole outfit resembled Zephyr's and Notus' way too much for my comfort. The black boots made me look off balance, as comfortable as they were.

Clo noticed my expression and laughed, "Well, what did you expect? Being sent on a mission by the Observant council entails their protocol. Of course you look like one of their agents. For now, you are," she said. I got the feeling like she felt heartbroken and defensive for some reason.

I glared at her, and then looked back to my reflection. My gloves were a little bit longer than the previous ones and fit, well, like gloves. They had straps across the tops of my hands. Clo said that I could tighten or loosen them depending on what I was comfortable with. Then she walked away.

Then I finally noticed the biggest difference between my cloak and Zephyr's. Zephyr's covered his whole chest with cloth to spare.

Mine had been perfectly fit and designed to pull apart at my chest, so my DP emblem showed clearly and proudly, like curtains opening to a grand stage.

_Clo did that for me,_ I realized. "Hey Clo!" I shouted out to her, "It's perfect!"

Clo stared at me from the far side of the room, and a smile threatened to split her face. "Thank you…" she said.

I smiled as Clockwork signaled that it was time to go, "No problem."

Clo smiled, and then slapped herself, "Wait! Hold on a minute, I have something…" Clo ran to a table and grabbed a few things. Then she ran back to me, "Here! I almost forgot your belt, to replace to old one, and a backpack for the both of you."

I smiled and slipped the belt on. I noticed some weird features of the sides and back. Then I put the simple black backpack on and adjusted the straps. Dani did the same.

Clo fingered the firm loops on the belt, "These are for your thermos'. Now you can hang it on either hip, or across your back."

I smiled, "Thanks! I forgot my thermos…"

Everyone laughed. Dani held up the item in question, "I brought two," she said.

Clo walked us out the door and waved goodbye, "You be safe; you hear me? I want you in perfect health when I have your new uniform finished!"

I waved back, "Sure thing! I can't wait to see it."

Dani waved, "So Clockwork, what's next?"

Clockwork gestured down a hallway, "The Arsenal," he said simply.

* * *

_Notus is the wind that brings warm air, and brings tidings of warmer weather._

_Zephyr is the silent, unnoticed wind that is not warm or cold._

Thank you for waiting! Don't worry, they finish packing and take off next chapter. That's why I made this one so long; it's kind of two chapters in one.


	6. Welcome

Funniest typo while I wrote this chapter was, "Cluckwork."

I don't own DP.

* * *

Chapter 6.

"The Arsenal," Clockwork said.

"Arsenal?" Dani questioned, "We have don't need weapons."

Clockwork nodded slightly, "That is true, but you will need one to serve as a useful tool. Strength cannot cut fruit without a knife to wield."

Dani made a face, "Okay…"

Clockwork signaled us to fly faster with him. We had to fly to the backside of the building and exit though the massive back doors. That was where the blacksmiths worked tirelessly on their floating spaces. The noise was incredible and the smell of coal hung in the air like a heavy fog.

The ghosts paused for a second to stare at us. Then, they quickly resumed their work before their medal went cold.

Clockwork took us though to a large arrangement of tools and anvils, "The Head Blacksmith will not be so shocked to see the three of you. It'll be easier to deal with him rather then anyone else," he said.

Dani and I followed obediently. We struggled to hold back shrieks when a plume of sparks blasted up in our faces. I heard a hardy laugh.

"Youngsters, these days. They just don't have the same backbone as mine generation. No, they're not so."

I rubbed my eyes and glared at the massive ghost in front of me. Dani nearly cowered behind me. His green, massive arms met a bulky torso, along with a good-sized potbelly. He wore a tattered shirt and a hefty apron. His lower body was nothing but a tail, so he looked extremely unbalanced on top of it all.

"And shy to boot, eh? Well Lord Clockwork, you's had better got yourself a reason for bringing them here for my works, even if they've got spirit in their eyes, they do."

Clockwork shifted his staff from his right to his left hand and then extended his hand for a casual handshake. Dani and I were a bit thrown off by the gesture. It wasn't the same for the Blacksmith. He shook Clockwork's hand with familiar rhythm.

"Bart, it's good to see you. These children are being sent on an official mission for the Observant council."

Bart nodded, "Aye, the rumors have spread fast, they have. Not a thing gone unforeseen, no, if these pigs spent half their time working as they did gossiping, we'd be in a much better place, we would be."

Clockwork nodded in agreement. Dani leaned in and whispered, "Are we getting some big old pirate swords or something?"

I snorted lightly, "Wouldn't surprise me."

Bart smiled broadly and floated up to us, "And speaking of loose-tongued chatter," he said knowingly.

We shut up.

Bart sighed, satisfied. "Well then, let's sees what I can't pull out of the old rust bucket, eh?"

Dani and I shared a sorry glance. Clockwork looked at us with an amused expression plastered on his face.

"We can trust his decisions, we can," Dani said. "Darn it! It's rubbing off!"

Clockwork chuckled as we followed Bart to the back of his tent, "Bart has that affect, he does."

Bart leaned over a large chest at the far corner of his tent, "Blades of the modern age are not to my liking at all, nor are they the easy to make, but the greatest in history thus far, they are." Bart opened the chest and glanced at Dani and me. "Daggers, for the two of you, I'd say. Practical, small, efficient, and not all too hard to fight with, if need be."

He pulled out two leather pouches of different sizes, "The Council actually restricts the amount of blades of this fashion I make, they does. Things of deadly beauty, and artistry, they are." He handed Dani the smaller of the two pouches and me the larger.

"Well? Pull 'em out and see for all its' worth."

We did and were stunned. I stared at the crazy dagger in my hands that was more like a small sword. The black, blunt side of the blade ran about ten to twelve inches long, not counting the hilt. The actual blade faded to silver, and looked almost wicked with is initial curve at the tip, which then ran along smoothly to a serrated base. The handle was smooth to the touch, betraying the design on it, and the green gem placed at the very end made the thing look extravagant.

Bart's voice shook me out of my stupor, "I's got pride in those, I do. Especially yours, little miss. That was the last my Love ever carved before she gave up the craft. A blade of true beauty, that is. Take care of them for me, please."

Dani stared at the beautiful double-edged dagger in her hands. She held it out flat, so she could run her eyes along the detailed carved work of the metal handle. It ended in a blue and yellow diamond, which kept shifting as if the two colored mists in the diamond were being mixed. "I- I can't accept this," she said quietly.

Bar's eyebrows raised on his wrinkled face, "My, do you have but one manner in you, sweet young lady? It's a gift. A treasure that I wouldn't trust in the hands of any other ghost."

Dani glanced up at Bart. His face softened, "I mustn't dwell in the past, Little Miss. Few ghosts can understand and appreciate a thing of beauty. Let alone use such a beautiful weapon for the greater good of another, and your caution of accepting it is proof. You, the great Phantom…the great Phantom's…you have both spirits in you. That is why I give these weapons to you. For my sake and yours; but also, for the sake of those whom I know you will protect."

Bart floated down to a height that suggested that he was kneeling before us, and looked us straight in the eyes, "You would be doing me the greatest honor that a blacksmith could ask by accepting these gifts. Few knights of measurable honor come around these days."

Dani nodded shakily. I did the same.

Bart smiled and handed us sheaths. I attached my blade to my belt, while Dani managed to slip her dagger into her right boot. It occurred to me then that Bart had given Dani a dagger designed for use when forced into a corner. Mine was much more suited for cutting to kill.

I glanced at Bart just before we left. We said goodbye, and then Clockwork and Dani stepped out of the tent. I stayed for a second and just stared at the calculated look on Bart's face.

"I understand," I finally said.

Bart nodded. I left the tent. My conclusion rang though my head a million times. Bart's voice in my head, clear as day…

_You deal with dirty business, so that she won't have to._

I glanced a Dani. _She really is more fragile then she pretends to be, isn't she? _I thought.

…

Clockwork suggested that he create a portal to get to the place where the Observants wanted us. We agreed and waited for Tara to come back.

When she did, she grinned, "I'm stocked up on herbs for the next century thanks to the Observants," she said.

We laughed and Clockwork took us through the portal. On the other side, we met up with an Observant and his guards.

Dani and I took the time to study our environment. The area around us looked like the Ghost Zone, that's for sure. Swirls of green, black, and grey surrounded us in a cylinder formation.

The Observant waved us over, "This is the door where we last detected the thieves."

We stared at the black and white door. The main part was black, while the edges and center were covered in intricately patterned white metal. There were too many patterns for my eyes to follow.

Tara stared at the door, "You're joking, right? What thief in their right mind would go in _there _to get _away_ from danger?"

The Observant glared at Tara, "A thief that is prepared and willing to go great measures for whatever is in that book."

Tara bit her lip.

"What's so special about the door?" Dani asked cautiously.

The Observant fixed his gaze at Dani, "This door is unique in its' properties. Firstly, it has no known set owner or creator. Secondly, once inside, it restrains powers at random, and some particular traits completely. Once you enter, you may find that you cannot fly as quickly as you normally could, or you won't be able to become intangible or invisible at all. It is also possible that you will develop new powers."

"Don't forget the part where a ghost can easily be sent to Oblivion in there…" Tara interrupted.

"What?" Dani and I said in unison.

The Observant flinched, "Oblivion is a term used for ghosts who are completely dissolved into nothingness. To put it simply, a ghost is mortal once he makes his way though this door, because much less damage can destroy him."

"Don't forget that some of the plants in there can actually poison ghosts!" Tara added loudly.

The Observants glared at Tara, "That's why we're sending you. No other ghost has enough strength while also having enough knowledge, to be sent on in."

Dani and I looked at each other. "And you put the two Halflings with "little" experience on this case because?"

The Observant cringed, "The Observants have sent teams of on explorations though this door. Those who survived observed that their teammates downfall was their forgetfulness and lack of instinct to protect themselves as if they were fighting for their lives."

The Observant looked at the three of us, "We selected you three because you Phantom's are protective of your lives, and your human nature allows you to adjust to whatever disadvantage that the lair may bring to you." He went on, "In a similar way, Tara, you once felt what it was like to be human and that nature stayed with you. Furthermore, your survival skills are very sharp, as you have proven on your last adventures though this door. Your use of recourses will no doubt come in handy."

The Observant retracted, "I wish you the best of luck. Notus and Zephyr have had much luck in the area that you will enter. They await you from the inside. There is one way in and one way out, though this door. We will post guards constantly."

I gulped and looked to Clockwork who nodded at me.

"Whose door is this?" I asked the Observant, trying to push more for any kind of answer.

The Observants' eye darted downward, "We're not sure. This door merely contains the entrance to a portal that gave us many problems in the past, much like your Fenton Portal does."

"Wait…I though that the Portal broke into the Ghost Zone by it's own means?"

The Observant blinked at me, "Actually, no. Your portal perfectly captured a natural portal that occurred in the Amity Park area, and maintained it."

I nodded, "Fun fact."

The Observant closed his eye, probably to hide his annoyance, "Yes, now will you please leave?"

We glared at the Observant.

"Please?" He repeated.

Tara gave a chuckle and opened the door, "Ladies first," she said.

"Beauty before fleas," Dani said and jumped in first.

Tara grabbed my hand and threw herself through the door, "Darn right, Dani!"

I tried to resist and then remembered something, "Wait, Clockwork! I need to ask you about a guy called J.F!"

Tara's momentum pulled me through the portal. The door was shut before I could even blink. I landed on my back. I heard Tara and Dani cry out in a chorus of 'umph.'

I blinked at the green hue that passed for light. It took a minute for my eyes to adjust before I could get a good look at the heavy vegetation around us.

"Well, look what the cat dragged in and spat out," I heard someone say. I stood up and helped Tara and Dani stand up.

The voice belonged to Notus, "Bout' time you showed up. We've been here a full hour, and now we'll have to wait another six while you figure out what's up." Notus took a swayed stance, and pulled his short braid across his shoulder, "I don't know about the rest of you, but I can't detect the presence of ghosts when I'm in here."

"And I cant fly," Tara said and then became really pale. She stared at her feet, "I wore the wrong shoes for this journey."

Dani walked up beside her, "Yeah, heels might've been a bad choice."

"Well I'm set either way," I said boastfully.

Tara rolled her eyes, "Seriously though, you two better figure out what powers you don't have, and what new ones you do have in here."

Dani went wide-eyed, "Wait, so we do get new powers?"

Tara shrugged, "Not really new, maybe advanced powers or powers that you'll get in time." Tara turned to face a large vine about five yards away. She set her sights on it then it burst into flames. "Pyrokenesis," she said.

Dani stared in awe. Notus snorted, "Watch this," he said. He stared at the same spot where Tara's black flames still burned, and the flames were stifled. "I don't have a name for this yet," he said with a humorous smirk.

"Congrats," Dani said blandly, "you can blow out candles with your mind."

Tara snorted, "Like I said, you guys at least need to figure out what you don't have."

"Shall we go though the standard check-list then?' Dani asked me.

"Sounds like a good start," I replied.

"Flight," Dani said. We both flew of the ground and flew circles around each other. "Check," she said.

"Intangibility and invisibility, and ecto-rays," I said. We both turned intangible, though it didn't really matter anyway since we were in the ghost zone, and then we both went invisible. Finally, we shot off some ecto blasts at some rocks.

"Check, check, and check. I don't see any problems and I don't feel any different either," Dani said.

"Same," I replied, and landed on the ground.

Tara gave us a look, "That's really odd. All ghosts I've even seen come in here loose a standard power, or at least a unique power."

Dani pondered for a second, "Danny, let's try our ghost senses."

I nodded and closed my eyes. I relaxed as my conscious lapsed into my cold-core and blasted out like a submarine's radar. While my conscious was reserved in my cold-core, I couldn't help but feel a strong flicker in my fire-core. It made the sensation more chaotic, but I still managed to check my cores.

After that, I examined the area within a mile of our group and noted that there weren't any ghosts around aside from us. I pulled out of the trance with a gasp, "Nope, that still works for me."

Tara stared at me with wide eyes. Dani came out of her trance seconds later, "Still fine here too, I can see everyone's energy just fine."

Tara's jaw sagged, "I had no idea you could do that! That's so cool!"

"You could tell?" Dani asked.

Tara nodded, "It's rare for a ghost to have such a tight connection with their core. My core's mostly pure energy with no set form, so I don't have anything like that myself."

Notus shrugged, "Not too rare actually. Yes, most ghosts can't do anything like that, but most ghosts aren't of their caliber either."

Dani cocked an eyebrow, "Am I mistaken, or did he just compliment us?"

Notus took in a sharp breath, "I give credit where credit is due," he said quickly.

"Well," said a voice, "I prefer to give credit where merit wants it."

We all turned to the source of the voice, Zephyr. "Feeling better?" I asked knowingly.

Zephyr glared at me, "Those abilities of yours will come in great handy. At least the girl's will, if she can sense the thieves, then she can take us to the objectives."

Dani blinked, "Wait, where did you come from? Danny and I didn't sense you at all."

Zephyr smirked. He wore the same standard outfit as his brother did, and he wore his blue hair in the same braid. "It's this place. It makes me impossible to detect by physic sense, but on the downside, I can't go invisible."

"Good to know," I said quietly.

Tara interrupted, "Either way, maybe since this place can't take away any standard powers, it can't give you any new ones either. So don't be disappointed."

"We won't be," Dani said. "We'll be fine."

"Shall we go, then?" Notus said.

"Sure thing, but who's going to carry me?" Tara said with a pointed look at me.

"You can't just go out and get a different pair of shoes?" I asked.

"Where would she get new shoes?" Zephyr asked sarcastically and pointed to where the door was.

I turned, "What? Where's the door?"

"Not there," Zephyr said.

I glared, "So we're stuck until we get the stupid stuff AND find the door?"

Everyone nodded numbly at me.

"He's awful slow, isn't he?" Notus asked out loud.

I slumped my shoulders, "This is going to be one long camping trip…"

* * *

Took me long enough in the story, but the trio finally made it to their destination! I'd go on, but school's strained me enough even at this point. From here on out, there will be obstacle after obstacle for the Phantom's and even some trouble for Tucker, too. But that's for another chapter.

See you Sunday, as usual! Fair warning, my Mother has me booked for trips in October, so I'll have to start posting on weekdays at some point. :)


	7. The New World

I'm sorry there will be no update next Sunday! It'll have to come sometime after the 14th. Again, sorry! School has to come first and I have never been so worried about essays before. I hope you enjoy the chapter.

* * *

Chapter 7: The New World.

(POV of Danny Phantom.)

"Ouch! Watch it Danny!" Tara slapped me across my head, "Didn't anyone ever teach you how to carry a girl?"

I scoffed at her, "Well there wasn't exactly a crash course on carrying troublesome, forgetful, heel-wearing girls in HIGHSCHOOL ED."

We flew along as a group, Zephyr and Notus in front, Dani in the middle, and Tara and I bringing up the rear. Of course since Tara couldn't fly, the terrain was dangerous, and she was wearing heels, I was stuck carrying her bridal style as we flew though the jungle vegetation.

"Don't think you're the victim here," Tara said.

"I don't, I'm just the one whose arms are going to fall off."

Tara glared at me, "And just what do you mean by that?"

I stuttered, "What else is it supposed to mean? My arms are-"

Tara slapped me again. "I am not fat!" She shouted.

We nearly collided into a tree, "Who said anything about you being fat?!"

"Enough!" I heard Notus shout. "Shut up! Both of you! Don't make me turn this squad around!" Notus leaned closer to his brother, "I always wanted to say that," he said.

Dani held up mid-air, "Can you two get along for like, two minutes? We kind of have to be quiet now."

Tara squirmed, "Fine, but tell Danny to stop complaining."

My jaw dropped, "Speak for your self, Tara, yikes."

Tara pouted. Zephyr flew back towards us, "There's a difference between being inexperienced and just being childish, you know," he said.

We all shared a glare. Zephyr returned it, "I can't focus with all this noise. I need to single-in on the patterns of the atmosphere, and your movements and noises are only making it worse." He turned around and took the lead again.

"Sure, an insult will make us get along," Dani commented.

"you heard the man! Forward, FLY!" Tara shouted comically.

"That's my ear, Tara…" I said.

"Sorry…" She said.

I sighed and glanced around at the environment around us. I found myself being constantly confused. There wasn't really a theme to the place; one moment there would be oak trees, and the next redwoods, and then both together. Don't even get me started on the million different types of eco systems that seemed to co-exist there. Tara's eyes darted around with excitement as we flew deeper into the lair. I would've asked her about it, but the smarter half of me realized that she probably wouldn't stop talking if I did.

One question did come across my mind, "Tara? How are we going to track the thieves exactly?"

She paused, "Notus can manipulate air with his psyche now, so he uses that to scan frequencies in the air like a bat's radar. That's why they want us to be quiet, they can't see clearly when our voices mess with the air."

"Ah, Is there anything we can do to help?"

Tara shrugged, which was really hard for her since I was holding her, "What do your senses look like to you? What can you find?"

"Dani can sense aura's, as least that's what she calls them, and she can match them to a person or ghost. Mine is more like a third-eye. I can find items and people based on what they look like, or their shapes."

Tara blinked as we flew along, "That's pretty impressive…it'll come in handy for sure."

"I doubt it," I pondered, "Dani and I can only manage it when we're holding still. The second someone moves us around, we wake up."

Tara adjusted her grip on my shoulder, "Well that's unfortuna-"

"RUUUUUN!"I looked up, "Wha-ahhh!" I gripped Tara and flew straight up. Tara held a death grip on my neck. "What is that thing?"

I topped off as Tara looked over her shoulder, "Some kind of plant monster, I think." We stared down at the massive moving plant-ghost in shock. "I think they can handle this one," Tara said with a frown.

I gave her a look, "Great. You're useless, and because of that, so am I."

Tara glared at me, but didn't comment. "Where are Dani and the others?" She managed to ask. "Use your Spidey-sence-thingey."

I rolled my eyes.

"WATCH OUT!" Tara shouted.

I dodged in the nick of time and barely escaped the massive log hurled my way.

Dani sped past me, "A little help here!" She shouted.

Tara and I shared a look. "I got this," Tara said, then shoved herself away from me.

"Tara!" I shouted and dove after her. Several vines enclosed on me and threatened to crush me before I could get to her. Images flashed in my mind depicting my confrontation with Vortex and Undergrowth. I barely managed to dodge before the vines strangled me.

I pulled out of that huge mess, "Tara!" I shouted and looked around. I barely noticed the flash of purple before Tara was encased in vines a second before she hit the ground.

I went pale and dove down after her, Dani close by my side. We both kept shouting for her. Then Dani just stopped and grabbed me.

"Hit the dirt!" She shouted and dove to the ground behind some trees, pulling me with her. A second later, we heard the roar of black flames as they streamed past us and set the tree ablaze.

The inferno quickly died down enough so that we could come out from our shelter and ready ecto-blasts, just in case.

"Tara!" Dani croaked out as small roots wrapped around her boots, "Ah!" she shouted and blasted the roots into ashes.

That incident scared us into continuing our search from the air. There was movement to our left. We barely noticed though the smoke. It was only Notus. "Where's my brother?" He asked with a dreadful tone, "He was in the lead…"

We paused. "Well let's just hope that he and Tara aren't in the same place," Dani said grimly. I was completely shocked to hear that from her.

Notus was just as shocked. "Yeah," he said quietly, "let's hope…"

Dani paused and closed her eyes. I knew that she was focusing on her Aura sense, so I didn't bother searching blindly anymore. Her eyes flew open, "There!" she shouted and pointed towards the center of the black void in the ground.

Notus and I darted after her as she took off. She came to a running-stop at a massive pile of charred ashes. She started to blast away the material. I started to help immediately while Notus stayed back and cradled his stomach.

Then, there was movement. We paused to stare for a second, almost unbelievingly.

Tara broke out of the black mass. She took a few huffs, then punched my stomach just above my fire-core as I tried to help her up. "And THAT," she said, "is how you use a fire-core," she said.

Notus charged up to Dani, "Where is my brother?" He asked desperately.

Dani shrugged him off, "I couldn't find him even if I tried!" She shouted at him.

Notus retreated and stared at us. "Fine," he said and began to gently blow though the fire torn ash field.

Once Tara was up, I had her lean on Dani for support, "I'm gonna help Notus," I said.

THe girls glanced between Notus and me, Dani with frustration and Tara with sadness. "Do what you have to do," Tara said.

I took off after Notus without another word.

…

(POV change: Tucker Foley, Amity Park.)

"Come on, come on, oh come on!" I kicked the hunk of metal in front of me, "Why can't I figure this out?"

Sam pulled me back before I could hurt myself, "Don't ask me," she said. "Quiet down, or your parents are going get curious. We're in the basement, not back at North Mercy Hospital."

I gave her a look, "You could've said anything else, and I would've gotten your point."

As I took another deep breath, I groaned in frustration. I was so anxious since Danny left! I couldn't stop working, and I couldn't figure anything out either. Since Danny had left only hours before then, two ghosts had attacked. Skulker, who had ended up paying an awful visit to Valerie, and the Box Ghost, who had managed to actually hurt me with a half-empty cardboard box!

I turned the materials around on the floor, "I'm serious Sam. I could feel the wind on my skin though the armor and my clothes, how good can the whole suit possibly be? I need to start all over again!"

Sam shrugged, "It was only the Box Ghost, Tucker. Why didn't you notice this before during training?"

I rubbed the back of my neck, "Danny never actually tried to hit me. The main reason we did that was to see how the suit's weapons and shields functioned…we never actually tried to see how well it can handle blunt trauma."

Sam gave me a look, "So why did you create most of the suit with that chain-mail stuff?"

I thought back, "I couldn't get all the rocket boosters to work well enough. I had to lighten up the suit, so armor plating wasn't an option."

Sam inspected the various tools I had displayed on the walls of my Nerd/Man Cave, "In that case, forget an overhaul. You can't do anything until you figure out some way to improve the rockets."

"That's it!" I shouted.

Sam was startled, "What's it?" She asked.

"I have a place to start now! Here, Sam, help me with these Blueprints…" I ran over to a cabinet on the wall and scanned the stacks, "Here they are!" I pulled out the blueprints that detailed the booster systems on my suit.

Sam glanced at them wearily, "I can't read these…"

I shrugged, "Yeah, but you're much better at figuring out the obvious, then I am."

"Thanks," she said and stared at the blueprints. "But aren't these similar to Skulker's designs? He doesn't have a problem flying."

"Skulker's not a dense human, and his ghost powers make him fly anyway."

"Tucker? How many of these thing are on the suit?"

"Six, though four of them are smaller and have like, half the power of the boot-boosters."

Sam frowned, "Doesn't Valerie have only four rockets on her sled?"

I pictured Valerie's sled, "Yeah, and?"

"Aren't they all on the back of the sled?"

"Your point?" I asked a little impatiently.

"Then how does the sled hover when there are no boosters, and Valerie is human?"

I paused, "I don't even think Val knows how that works itself out…"

Sam paused, "Would it help if we found out?"

* * *

Yep. Sam and Tucker are going to get in some massive trouble.

See you ASAP!


	8. Back to Work

Chapter 8: Back to Work.

(POV: Tucker Foley, Amity Park.)

"Where are you going with this?" I asked Sam nervously.

Sam rolled her eyes and paced the floor of my home's basement, "Haven't you ever seen Valerie fly before?"

I put a dazed look on my face just to annoy her, "Uh-huh."

She glared, "Think about it, her rockets turn completely off when she hovers, but she doesn't fall. The rockets only turn on when she wants to move, and she maintains whatever height she stops at. It just has to be something about the sled, maybe if we figured it out, we could copy it and modify it to work with your suit-and stop laughing at me!"

She caught me, "What do you expect, Sam? What are we going to do, just waltz up to Val all lovey-dovey and be like, 'Hey Val, we know you're the Red Huntress, and by the way can we borrow your sled for no other purpose then to take it apart?' Yep. Sounds like a rational plan to me!"

Sam rolled her eyes, "We're not going to take the sled from Valerie," she pointed to my suit on the workshop table, "Team Phantom is going to swipe the sled from the Red Huntress and-STOP LAUGHING AT ME, GEEK-BOY!"

I put my hands up, "Okay Sam, ha ha. Just calm down and let me explain!"

"Ten seconds," she replied.

I bit my lip, "This is a good idea, but it's just ridiculous! Not even Danny dared to pick a fight with Red, and you think we could _steel_ from her and get out alive?"

"You're right," Sam paced the floor again. "So then we'll just have to make her get off the sled. Then, when she turns her back on it, you can snatch it!"

I pondered that, "Maybe if…No! I don't want to go picking fights with Val, I just…" I glanced between her and my suit of armor. "This stinks! There's too many things to worry about, too many factors, it'll have to be just perfect to even stand a chance…"

Sam paused to look at me, "You're really not comfortable doing anything without Danny, are you?"

I glanced up at her, "Are you?" We both sighed. "It's not that I'm afraid to do anything without him, Sam. I just, I don't think I could handle sticking my neck out like Danny always did to get things done…"

"We were the Mechanics, Danny was the machine…" Sam summarized for me. She cocked an eyebrow, "Makes me wonder how well he's doing without us."

"Yeah," I replied, "I'll bet he's surely not standing around doing nothing…"

* * *

(POV change: Danny Phantom, Ghost Zone.)

"Notus, get back here!" I shouted to no reply.

After the giant plant ghost attacked us, we managed to find Tara, but Notus' brother, Zephyr, was gone. Because of the huge mess Tara had made, paired with our lick of psychic sense to find him, Notus was freaking out. Dani and I couldn't figure it out. We were all calm, albeit Tara was a bit withdrawn, but still calm.

I chased after him when Tara shouted, "Danny! Come back, he'll get tired eventually, I doubt he'll go off anywhere."

Notus gave one last shout for his brother before I turned around and flew back to Tara and Dani, who stood around the crater's edge.

Tara looked at me, "You just don't understand what he's going though."

"Well I've lost relatives before, not siblings, but still, this is way over the top," I said ignorantly.

Tara gave me a nasty glare, her hair and eyes lit up from under her hood, "How _dare _you compare a mortal loss to an immortal loss! Of COURSE it wasn't so bad for you!" She swung at me.

I stumbled backwards. Tara stood over me like a lioness over a mouse, "You've been taught for your entire young life, that death happens, that those you know may not always be there, but us? We spend hundreds of years together without a single stinking thought about death! He hasn't just lost his brother, he's lost his entire perspective of existence!" She put her hands to her eyes, "And so have I…It was my fault, I killed him! He could've made it, but I just had to loose control, and, and…" She collapsed next to me. "I'm no better then the one who killed Behe…"

Dani came over to console Tara. I just floated up and didn't dare to look at her…she probably wanted to be alone anyway…

…

We made camp a fair distance from the crater. The three of us wanted to be away, but we couldn't bring ourselves to drag Notus too far away from the site. Ghosts, apparently, just dissolve into nothing when they 'die' as you could say. That crater was like a burial site, his Brother's resting place.

We sat around a small fire, the four of us. I glanced up at him every now and again. His orange hair lit up like a fire itself against the black forest trees. A circlet of light reflected off of his hair. He'd been mumbling for a while. We couldn't make most of it out, only a few words or so.

Besides him, everyone was deadly silent. Finally, Notus broke that silence, "Wait until my Mother finds out…" he said to Tara.

Tara looked up at him, and was clearly trying to choose her words very carefully, "I'm sure they'll be upset."

Notus stared at his feet, "They always liked him the most, you know…Do you know what that's like, Tara? Being second best to a sibling, I mean."

Dani and I watched intently as Tara thought about it, "I never really had a family…I was kind of adopted by Pele's family…so yeah, I do. Pele was always a favorite even amongst her own sisters. At the time though, she was quite a little brat." She gave a small smile, "I used to admire her a lot back then…Not sure why anymore. Now she's this wise, powerful, and beautiful entity. She's grown an awful lot these past few centuries…"

It was silent again.

"Pele and Zephyr never got along, did they?" Notus said, quietly.

Tara huffed a laugh, "Their parents did. I guess that there's a one trouble-child per family rule…it wasn't until the Observants, that she just stopped forgiving everyone who wronged her…She can be so bitter at times."

Dani cleared her throat, "So, you guys have parents?"

Tara and Notus snapped their heads up to look at her, as if they'd forgotten we were there to begin with.

"Yes," Tara answered dumbly. "At least Notus does, I kind of just came around and met up with Pele's Mother when I was young."

Notus blinked slowly, "We're what's been called 'Demi-gods', but we're really just first generation children to the Ancients…Well one or two depending on who you're talking about."

Our jaws dropped, "So you're…"

"We know a lot more then you give us credit for," Tara said, "We've been around for a while, even though we only look like kids. Most of us stopped growing when we aged to about eighteen in biological years."

"How many of the ancients had kids?" Dani blurted out.

Tara looked up, "Well, there's the Original Six, who don't even have identities, much less kids. The seventh, Clockwork, and that old geezer could care less about the end of the world, much less a wife." She chuckled, "Pele's Mother was the Ancient, Haumea. She's the Ancient of the Earth, and I guess you could say, Earth's ambassador the Ghost Zone. Her Father was Kane, who was a really strong ghost of the sky's and wind's, but he was never summoned by the Original Six to become an Ancient."

I raised my eyebrows, "So the Ancients were once regular ghosts?"

Tara gave me a look, "No. You have to have something very special for the Original Six to summon you and declare you an Ancient. Kane just didn't have it in him, I guess…Then again, with as much trouble as his kids have caused over the years, it's no surprise that they didn't want him."

I nodded, now engrossed in the conversation, "What about Notus?"

"Yes, what about me? Surely I can answer for myself," Notus said sarcastically.

"Sorry…" I said.

"Good, because it's none of your business." He stood up and looked at me, "I've had dozens of siblings, same as Pele, but none were as rude as you." He stormed off.

Tara and Dani glared at me, "Well how would I know where his sore spots are?"

They kept glaring. Tara shifted uncomfortably, "let's just say, Notus' family wasn't a very healthy unit, and leave it at that, okay?"

Dani nodded. I stared at my boots, a little ashamed of myself, "Sure thing…"

…

We rested for the night. Dani and I were too uneasy to sleep, so we stayed in our ghost forms. The lair we were in seemed to have regular day and night cycles, something strange for the Ghost Zone on it's own.

Notus spent the entire night just staring off into the distance. Tara actually refrained from talking for one, but that only made the unease in the air unbreakable. You couldn't knock down the invisible wall between us with a ten-ton battering ram.

I spent that time catnapping. I thought about Jazz and my parents, and how I missed them. It'd kill me if I lost any of them, Sam and Tucker, too. I'd feel responsible…

We stayed in that non-interactive state until sunrise, where Notus got up again and headed back for the creator under the promise that he'd be back in an hour or so. We all knew that he was going back to look for his brother, but none of us even dared to mention his name. It seemed pretty hopeless to us. Tara especially, she could hardly look at us for more then a few second before turning away.

After a while, she couldn't handle the tension, so she grabbed Dani's backpack, and told us that she was going to scavenge for any useful plant's. She came back soon after that with a full pack.

"There's all kind of stuff around here," She said. "This is mostly just stuff for healing and what-not. Some of it's edible, but doubt we'll need to worry about food or water for a while."

…

Notus came back as he promised. He wore a determined look on his face through the ashes from the day earlier. In fact, we were all pretty much covered head to toe in ash.

"Get up. We've got a job to do," Notus said.

Dani and I snapped to attention and strapped on our backpacks. They were still very light, despite how stuffed up they looked from Tara's haul.

"How're we going to track them down?" I asked.

Notus shifted his intense gaze on me, "We start off in the same direction my Brother lead us. We'll rely on you two to look ahead from now on, I can't sense a thing in here."

Dani and I shared a glance. This would be a whole new challenge, using our senses to track down someone we'd never met before.

Dani looked back at Notus, "We're ready for it."

Tara gave a small smile and jumped at me so that I caught her bridal-style again, "Onward to Oracle's-know-what!"

"My ear, Tara…" I said.

"What about it?" She asked sarcastically.

I rolled my eyes and smiled as we took off, "Nothing."

* * *

**Well, I'm back…ASAP turned into three weeks, I know, and I'm sorry. I'm back in business though! It's been a really hard month, topped off with brackets on my teeth. What's worse, I got them the day before Halloween! What luck! XDD**

**My thoughts and prayers go out to those affected by Sandy! Hang in there guys.**

**So, I guess that I'll be seeing you next Sunday, then. Thank you for reading, and please leave a review. :)**


	9. Electric Buzz

I don't own DP…Why, was it not obvious?

* * *

Chapter 9: Electric Buzz.

(POV: Danny Phantom, Ghost Zone.)

As we flew though the jungle, which had turned into a dry and desolate place, Dani took the lead, Tara and I followed in the middle, and Notus brought up the rear.

"Let's stop for a second!" Dani shouted back.

"Again?" Notus responded.

I glanced back at him with a smirk and landed on a tree stump. "Relax, Notus. We can't tell if we're even going in the right direction or not."

Notus landed below the dry brown stump and walked towards Dani, "If only you two were good enough to do this while moving…that would make things so much easier."

I let Tara down. "We're doing the bet we can," Dani said with an air of annoyance. "And keep it down, my head is killing me."

Notus' jaw dropped, "Surely, you must be exaggerating."

"She is," Tara added blandly. "Get used to it, Notus, these guys are still half-human."

Notus shook his head, "Does it matter?"

Dani strutted past Notus, the dry grass and dead leaves crackled loudly under her boots against the silence in the air.

"This place is dead, even by the Ghost Zone's standards," I said.

Notus gawked at me, "What are you, seven?"

"What's that supposed to mean?" I asked as if it would help to know.

Tara took a careful step forward as she tested her heels, "He means, that this is pretty much what the whole Ghost Zone looked like for the greater part of our existence. Well, minus the amount of land, but yeah."

"We're really old," Notus said.

"Then act your age," I chirped back with a smile.

"Be quiet!" Dani said, "I need to think! I need to see, but you guys just won't shut up!"

We gulped as a group. I jumped off the tree stump, walked up to her, and put my hand on her shoulder, "How you feeling, Cous?" She gave me a glare. "Sorry, standard question. What's wrong?" She kept glaring. "Sorry, also a standard question… should I walk away right now?" She glared still. "Okay, you've got to give me some slack on that one. Come on, drop me a line here."

She turned away from my touch, "Dani, my head hurts, just be quiet."

I blinked, "Okay." I flew up and towards Tara. "Is there anything you can do with all the leaves and junk we've been carrying?" I asked quietly.

Tara leaned to look at Dani, "If you get that backpack from her, I might be able to help."

"But I'm the one who has to get the backpack from her?" I asked in a whimper.

Tara nodded and patted my head for comic effect, "Been nice knowing ya."

I groaned and turned around to face Dani. I stalked up to her as quietly as I could and gulped, "Dani? May I see your backpack?" Dani glared, but took off her backpack and handed it to me anyway. "Thanks," I said and grabbed it. As I touched it though, I got a really strong static shock. I let out a yelp

Dani's whipped around to face me, "Hey, what was that about?!"

I jumped, "Nothing!" I turned tail and ran back to Tara. I shoved the backpack at Tara, "Great, you get the backpack and I get the dog house."

Tara gave me an are-you-serious look, "Don't blame me, you're the one who shouted."

"I got zapped," I said with a strained voice.

Tara glanced up at me from the backpack, "Wait, zapped? Like static electricity? She shouldn't be conductive."

I was nearly exasperated, "Well it was her or the air."

"So you were physically touching her when you got zapped?"

"No, I only grabbed the backpack," I responded.

Tara gave me a considerate look, "So it was through the backpack?" I nodded, "Then I might not be able to help very much…"

"Hold on, is she sick?" My stomach dropped at the thought. We were in the absolute worst position to get sick.

Tara paused for a second, "Danny, did you ever feel sick before you first released one of your cores?"

I thought back, "Yeah, I got a cold I got a fever, and-wait, Dani has a core?"

Tara nodded and was about to speak, when Notus walked up to join us. "My ghost sense may be down," he said, "but even I can tell that something is seriously wrong with the girl."

"Dani," I said bitterly.

"I don't know much about electric-cores specifically, but an electric-core would still be my best guess," Tara said, before Notus and I could get in a standoff.

It worked, "How do you know it's an electric-core?" Notus asked. "They're nearly as rare as wind-cores."

I brimmed inwardly at the unintended compliment. Tara rolled her eyes, "I know, because I was the one who taught Pele everything she knew…she knows about cores. Electric-cores are located in the skull, and Dani has a horrible headache, so there you go."

Notus and I both blinked. "Really?" I asked, "Pele couldn't ever stop talking about that stuff."

Tara nodded, "All four types of cores ran in her family, the theory's around them fascinated her."

"So what are we going to do about it then?" Notus asked.

Tara frowned, "Well…I don't actually know how an electric-cre acts when it first releases itself…I'd say we set up camp and put Dani away from us until something happens..." Her face took on a strained expression.

I took a stance, "No way, I am not letting her out of my sight, not in this place. What if she gets hurt?"

"Better her then all of us," Notus said.

I turned on him, "Oh yeah? Well you can just go off on your own, see how you like it. Fine by me, let's see how the big boy does on his own, huh?"

Notus swayed in shock and didn't respond.

Tara grabbed my hand and jerked me out of my state of mine, "We haven't decided anything yet, Danny. Maybe it's nothing, but still. Notus has a point, we need to put some space between us and Dani, and even she probably wants it that way with her headache and all."

I yanked my hand from her grip, "Yeah, well, we'll see."

Tara nodded and, with a hesitant look on her face, she said, "I'll go talk to Dani and see what she wants to do." She walked off and left Notus and I standing face to face.

Notus gave me a distant look. "What?" I asked with an irritated, but less arrogant tone.

Notus looked down and traced a line in the dirt with the toe of his boot, "You sounded like my brother."

I paused, "What do you mean by that?"

"He…used to demean and taunt me a lot, not just when he was upset with me, but all the time. I was…I was just never as useful as he was." He looked to his right and wore that distant, dazed look on his face and in his eyes. "Around our childhood home, in the field of battle, whatever it was, I just kind of…followed him around and caught the issues that he didn't care to deal with."

Oh. I let my temper get to me again. "I guess I owe you an apology, then," I said awkwardly.

His head jerked up, "What?"

I swallowed, "I don't have the right to talk down to you like that, especially in anger. I'm not your brother or your father and I don't want to be, so, I'm sorry."

Notus stared at me, as if my words were foreign. It turns out they were. He tilted his head and thought about it, "You know," He said, "I can't remember the last time someone ever…apologized to me." A gentle smile grazed his face, "And I'm sorry I was so brash when we were talking about Dani. Her safety is a concern of all of ours, as a team."

Team. I had never thought of us as a team up to that point and yet, Notus had managed to make that first jump. "Yeah, we're a team," I put up my fist for a fist-bump, just to be playful, but Notus just stared at it.

He looked up at me with a quirked eyebrow, "What's that for?"

I laughed and patted his shoulder, "Clearly, you haven't been to earth in a very long time."

Notus hopped away, "I was on earth just last year, but how am I to know all of your customs?" He said with a chuckle.

I laughed, "Well then, I guess I have a lot to teach you while we're here."

Notus smiled, "Then I have mountains to teach you about the Ghost Zone, as you call it."

"Sounds like a plan to me," I said.

Notus nodded, "But first, we need to take care of Dani."

I nodded a little more seriously, "Deal."

Tara waved us over and met us halfway. She leaned in and whispered, "Dani actually wants to keep moving, and soon."

Notus and I were both surprised, "What? We can't move her like this."

"I can hear you," Dani said with a warning tone.

I turned past Tara, "Dani, you need to rest. I was always out of it for three or five days whenever I got sick like you are."

Dani gasped, "Wait, I'm sick? Tara just said something about a core? I didn't even know I had a core! Come one, I wanna get moving! Why aren't we moving? I need to more!" Dani said, and took off flying.

"Dani wait!" I took off after her. Notus charged after the both of us.

Tara stumbled and fell down behind us, "I can't fly you guys!" I heard her shout.

Her voice faded away quickly as the three of us sped away. Notus and I kept shouting out her name, but Dani wouldn't respond. She just kept flying faster and faster and at steady upward grade. "Dani! Stop!"

Notus broke away from our line formation and tried to boost himself ahead of her. He passed me up, only making me more determined to go faster. Dani still pulled ahead and at a faster rate. She pulled two hundred then three hundred yards ahead in a manner of seconds.

My eyes were narrowed into slits to combat the wind, and the roar of the air was almost unbearable as I flew. Through everything, I managed to see that Dani's aura was glowing brighter and ass a brilliant blue, instead of it's standard white. I watched the very second as her aura became unbearable to look at. I pulled up and covered my eyes. The next thing I knew, I was being blown back with the boom of thunder.

I hit the ground and tumbled several times before I finally came to a stop. I probably rested there for quite a while. Then, a figure walked up to me, "Why are there three Tara's?" I asked, "One was enough."

I felt a sharp pain in my side, "Very funny."

I looked up at the three spinning Tara's, "One of you is really, really, mean."

"Get up," The Tara's said.

"One minute, Mom!" I said and rolled over.

"Hold your horses, Tara," Someone said. "He's playing with a scattered deck."

"Oh yeah," the Tara's said, "And what makes you so sturdy? You took a pretty hard fall yourself."

"I wasn't playing with a full deck to begin with," The voice replied.

The voice, Notus, and the Tara's, were just one Tara…a wave of relief washed over me as reality did too. I managed to sit up and relax a little bit. Notus walked over and helped me up.

I swayed, but didn't fall, "What happened?" I asked.

Notus and Tara gave each other weary glances.

THe world stopped spinning in an instant, "What happened?"

* * *

I'm a nasty writer, aren't I? :) Thank you for reading! See you next Sunday!


	10. Like the Wind

Hey guys! Just started my week off of school for Thanksgiving, and I'm hating every second spent without assigned homework…I'm a freak amongst freaky teens. I let a paper sneak up on me two days before it was do, too. Got in done in one day and I've been fairly idle since.

Don't own DP.

* * *

Chapter 10: Like the Wind.

My face was blank as I stared Tara down, "Where. Is. Dani," I said. Tara flinched. It wasn't a question; more like a demand.

Notus took a step forward and caught my eye, "Danny, calm down. We're not sure where Dani is, she could be fine for all we know."

I grabbed the collar of his jacket, "So you're saying that she's hurt?"

Notus shook his head no and forced me to release my grip, "No! She just…evaporated into nothing!"

I froze, "E-evaporated?"

Notus and Tara spared each other a glance. Tara spoke up, "He means, well, I actually watched it happen…but you guys were really far away, so…"

I tightened my fists. The urge to hit something had come over me like an avalanche, "So what?"

Tara fiddled with her gloves, "She disappeared in a flash of lightning."

All feeling in my body went numb, "What?"

Tara looked away, "Her electric-core came unglued…She might've just teleported or sped off, or…died, all we know is that she's not here."

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. Dani wasn't with us. She was gone, in whatever sense of the word. I slipped into the ghost sense of my cold-core in an instant. Over the months, my range of sense had only expanded from one mile to three. I found no sign of her.

I pulled out with a gasp and collapsed to my knees. Tara, as carefully as she could, came down to my level.

"We'll find her, Danny. I promise," she said.

Notus walked closer and awkwardly patted my shoulder, "Cheer up. We don't even know if she's dead or not."

I chocked on my breath. Tara jerked up and not a second later, I heard the distinct sound of someone getting slapped.

Notus yipped, "What was that for?"

I glanced up at the two of them. "If you knew," Tara said, "then I wouldn't have had to slap you in the first place."

I huffed at their antics and more or less, managed to stand up. I looked to the sky, "Which way were we going when it happened? I've lost track."

Tara pointed to my right, "Some degree that way."

Notus scoffed at they sky, "it's a shame that this place doesn't have some kind of sun."

"At least we have light half the time," Tara said. "We should be used to it by now."

Notus nodded, "That maybe so for you, but this place is too much like earth for my comfort."

I hovered off the ground and balanced myself, "Sorry to break another one of your familiar chats, but I am in no condition to carry Tara."

A look of disbelief came across their faces. They looked at each other "Aww man!"

* * *

(POV change: Tucker Foley, Amity Park.)

I held an occupied Fenton-thermos with great anticipation. This was it. The moment Sam and I had been working up to for two days. Everything was set in place. The plan was ready. Nothing was set to stop us…

"Sam?" I said through my Fenton-phones, "This is a horrible idea…"

My ear piece crackled in my helmet. The Fenton-phones really weren't very good for Fenton-phone-to-suit communication. That, and the fact that I was sitting in a Nasty Burger dumpster, fully garbed in my armor, probably didn't help too much.

The crackles settled, "Do you have any better ideas?"

I snorted, "Yeah, let's go home and take the long way around, by developing our own solutions."

"Or," Sam said, "Let's go with the plan and figure this out sooner, rather then later."

"You're not the one in a dumpster."

"Yeah, but I am the one on the roof of an eight story building," Sam replied.

"Just let me know when you see Val come out of the Nasty Burger. That's your only job anyway."

Sam glared in my general direction, I could feel it, "Hey, I thought of the plan, you execute it."

I bit my lip. Sam was probably doing the same. It seemed like every day we were constantly being reminded that Danny wasn't there. Amity Park had noticed it too. Channel 4 had started counting the days where Danny Phantom hadn't been spotted at all, even though he had only been "absent for three days," counting the day he actually took off, but they didn't know that.

"Tucker? Valerie's shift just ended a minute ago, she'll be out soon."

I flinched at Sam's voice and I cracked open the lid of the dumpster. Sam was right; Valerie came out through the front entrance of the Nasty Burger. For as far away as she was, I could still tell that she was starting to wear down. I knew why. For all the time Danny had been training, Val had picked up the slack unknowingly. Now that Danny was gone completely, and well, I was still too nervous about fighting ghosts, Val was pretty much the solo protector of Amity Park.

I gripped the thermos in my hands. If I hadn't felt bad about the plan before, I felt bad _and_ guilty about it now.

Sam spoke, "Fire when ready, Tucker."

As I set my suit to cloak, I flinched at my first name. I missed being called, Tuck…

I stuck the nose of the thermos out, un-lidded. "Fire away," I said quietly and pressed the release button. A swirl of blue warped out from the thermos and hovered in the air as it arranged its' form. I ducked back into the trashcan and looked out through a crack in the lid.

Someone screamed. This made everyone clear the sidewalks in a hurry. As the ghost took its' full form, their demeanor changed completely.

I gawked at the scene before me, "Wow. Danny wasn't kidding when he said that the general public stopped fearing this guy."

"Took'em long enough if you ask me," Sam said.

The ghost chuckled and took a deep breath from above the sidewalk, "I AM THE BOX GHOST! And this time…NO CILINDRICAL CONTAINER WILL CONTAIN MY WRATH!"

I spotted Val, who rolled her eyes, the took off running down the sidewalk.

"SEE!" The Box ghost shouted, "THE SMART, WEEK HUMAN RUNS! FROM THE POWER, OF THE BOX GHOST!"

Val gave Ol' Boxy a dirty look and ducked into an alleyway. I then gave the Box ghost a sympathetic look. The guy really had no idea what he'd gotten himself into after that comment.

"We're looking at thirty seconds, Tucker," Sam said.

"Roger," I replied.

I watched as the Box ghost floated up to an outdoor table and inspected the abandoned food there. The people inside the Nasty Burger looked out at him with nervous and confused looks. Many of them had their phones out.

"They're wondering where Phantom is," I said allowed.

"Huh?" Sam came across the radio.

"WHAT IS THIS HALF FORMED CONTAINER?" The Box ghost shouted. I twitched an eyebrow; he was holding a small fry's tray as though it were a rat.

"This BOX is MISSING one of its sides!" He glared at the window, "WHO HAS HARMED THIS INNORCENT LITTLE BOX!?"

I face-palmed, which didn't quite work out through my helmet, but still.

"Tucker? TUCKER RED'S OUT!"

I jumped and hit my head on the lid of the dumpster, "What?"

"It's Red!" She said again.

In haste, I popped the lid open and boosted out into the sky. Thankfully, my cloaking mechanism was good enough to keep me hidden against the sky.

The action made Val swerve the long way around the Nasty Burger one time clockwise. She came back around and looked around for whatever made the noise. A second later, she was back on target. She brought out a large gun that was probably overpowered to begin with, and definitely not necessary for a ghost like the Box Ghost.

Red was pretty upset with the guy…to say the least.

As loud as my rockets were, I managed to stay far enough away so that Red didn't notice me. The problem was that I couldn't hear her either. I did notice that she shared some words with the Box ghost, who then raised every partial-box shaped item to throw them at her.

Red though, wasn't interested in getting her outfit greasy. In one fluid movement, she bent over backwards and pulled her sled up to block the food. Then, she flipped over completely upside-down and released the sled from her boots. She landed in a crouch, as the sled took over its' new found freedom and jetted off upside-down itself for about then yards. Then the sled stopped and rebooted its' jets to both knock off all the food on its' underside, and head back towards Red. She then jumped back up and flipped over backwards again, which allowed her sled to go right past her and towards the Box Ghost. My jaw dropped at the movement. Danny told me about this once. He had that scar for nearly a year…

The sled charged forward and caught the Box Ghost between its' two prongs. It hummed and glowed as a zigzag electrical beam came down from the tips, and hit him square in the back.

It lasted only a second before the sled stopped moving. The Box Ghost fell to the ground completely unconscious. I hovered there and stared at the scene. By the looks of the frantic waving arms in the Nasty Burger, everyone was pretty excited about that stunt.

The mic in my helmet came in clearly, "Tucker? TUKER! Now's your chance!"

"What?" I panicked and looked around frantically before my eyes caught sight of Red's sled. I took off flying towards it. With the movement and chance of scenery, my cloaking mechanism overloaded and shut down.

I heard Red scream as I swooped down and took her sled. I landed crouched down on the ground and leapt off as quickly as I could. With the sled pressed up against my torso, I took off for the building where Sam was. We had seconds to shut the sled down before Red could set off the homing device.

I scanned the rooftops in confusion before Sam's pale waving arms caught my attention. I moved even faster. Even with the extreme amount of extra strength given by my suit gloves, I was still having a hard time hanging on.

I came over the rooftop where Sam was and dropped down rather roughly. Sam was there in a second with my P.D.A in hand. I ripped off my gloves and attached Sasha (my P.D.A) onto the sled.

"Whoa," I said.

"What?" Sam asked.

"This is beyond anything we have in the human world," I worked to hack into the sled so that I could shut it down, but still keep it in it's physical form. "This is more complicated then I thought it would be."

The sled's red lights brightened and the sled shifted. Sam jumped on it and forced it back down for the moment, "Well, hurry!"

My eyes scanned the numbers and I type furiously on the screen, "This might help," I said. The sled dropped nearly to the floor, "I've got the whole system's energy down by half!" I said.

The sled raised itself again, this time with more vigor, "That's not good enough!" Sam shouted.

I kept searching, "Got it!" The sled powered down completely and rested flat on the roof.

Sam rolled off it, "See," she said. "I do more then just makes the plan's," she said.

I knelt down and settled my breathing, "And I do more then just the tech stuff…"

Sam took in one last breath and paused. She looked from the sled, to me, "How are we going to get this thing past your parents?"

* * *

So there yo go! I had a lot of honest fun putting this one together. I really like having Sam and Tucker to go back to.

Thanks for reading! I'll see you next Sunday. :)


	11. Filler yeah

My funniest type while I wrote this chapter was, "Miffun." (Muffin.) XD

I don't own Danny Phantom.

* * *

Chapter 11. Filler...Yeah.

(POV: Of Tucker Foley.)

"So, got any ideas now?"

"I'm thinking, I'm thinking!" Sam replied.

I huffed with impatience. After we finally got Valerie's sled and got it shut down, we ended up taking a long route back home. Of course, then came the problem of getting a giant sled bigger then a surf board, from my neighbor's roof, past my parents, and into the basement.

Sam snapped her fingers, "I got it!" She brought out her Fenton-wrist-ray, put it on, and took aim at something in my front yard. She fired before I could protest. I cringed and covered my eyes as I heard the beam hit something.

It took me a second to bring myself to look.

"Don't worry, Tucker," Sam said. "It's nothing bad."

I threw my free-hand up, "What do you mean "Nothing Bad?" You just broke something!"

Sam pointed to my front yard, "I only hit a dumpster."

I looked to where she pointed, "Yeah, well, you still ruined something."

"Oh my goodness!" I heard.

Sam grabbed my arm as my parents ran onto the lawn with shocked looks on their faces.

"Now!" Sam shouted. "Get in through the back door!"

I grabbed the sled and took off. Sam somehow, managed to get down on her own. I stared at her as she grabbed her end of the sled, "How did you get down?" I asked.

Sam blinked at me, "I can manage myself," she said.

I decided not to pry. "One, two, three!" I said. We hoisted the sled up and held it vertically. Sam carried the pronged end while I took the heavier end, since I had my suit to help me.

We managed to get through the back door and the kitchen just fine, but then came the basement stairs where Sam struggled to get the door open without dropping the sled. She got her hand around the knob and started to twist it when, -

"I'm going to call Tucker and check up on him!"

"Alright honey, but I don't think that's necessary," I heard my parents exchange.

Sam's hand slipped on the doorknob. She fumbled with it again before she got a good grip on the handle. Once the door was opened, we scrambled down the stairs as quickly as we could. Sam tripped a few times, but managed to pull off a recovery every time. We fell down the last few steps and landed on the ground sprawled out over each other.

"Tucker, get off…armor, heavy," Sam said.

"Sam…sled, heavy." I pushed myself up enough for Sam to get out from under me. She got up just fine and managed to prop the sled off of me and against a wall. We sighed with relief as my phone went off in Sam's backpack, and broke the moment of exhaustion.

She took it out and handed it to me. I took off my gloves and helmet so that I could answer it. I flipped it open without a thought. "Yeah? Hi Mom…Yeah, I'm alright, I'm in the basement with Sam...No, I didn't hear a boom, did something happen?" Sam gave me a look of pure shock.

Then I realized why. Through my left ear, I heard my Mom coming closer and closer to the basement door.

I glanced back at Sam and then at my body armor. Sam gave me an even stronger look. I shoved the phone in her hand and deactivated my suit, which seemed to take longer then usual. Meanwhile, Sam ran across the room and grabbed an old jacket I had laying around, to try and cover up the sled. If my Mom actually bothered to take a few steps into the basement, she'd see it for sure despite that though.

The final phase of deactivation was complete just as my Mom came down the last stair, the phone still in her hands.

"Uh, Hi Mrs. Foley. Is everything okay?" Sam said.

My Mom fretted, "Yes, but some ghost shot our garbage can and destroyed it. I have no idea why, let's just hope it was an accident and nothing was meant by it."

"Was it Danny Phantom?" Sam stumbled along to keep up the act.

My Mom shrugged, "I have to idea what ghost it was, but I'm going to report this incident to the police, just to be sure."

"Good Idea," Sam said.

"Well then, you two take care of yourselves," My Mom said as she left up the stairs.

"We will," Sam and I said in union.

We gasped a sigh of relief. "That was too close," She said.

I swayed, "Yeah, and all for that stupid sled."

Sam turned around and removed the jacket she put over the sled a minute earlier, "I guess we should get started then," she said.

I nodded and grabbed the sled, where without me suit, it finally hit me how heavy the thing actually was. "How does this thing move at all? Let alone hover?"

Sam jerked at the sled to pick it up, "That's what were going to find out, right?"

We took a few clumsy steps to the far corner of my basement, where we hoped the sled would be less noticeable. We laid it down carefully, but the led still made a fairly loud boom as it dropped the last few inches.

Sam flinched, "It'd be nasty to get your hand stuck under this thing, wouldn't it?" She said.

I flinched at the mental image of it, "Yeah, that'd hurt."

Sam gave me a 'duh' look before she ran her fingers along the sleek black metal. "Danny said that Val got this from Technus, right?" She asked.

I nodded, "As far as he could tell, yes. Technus wanted to stall Danny Phantom, and he couldn't do it himself. I still don't get why he would want to permanently arm someone like Valerie, though. I thought Technus would be smarter then that."

Sam shrugged, "I'm sure Technus knows this armor inside out and could disable it in an instant if he wanted to."

"Now that's an unsettling thought," I said.

Sam nodded, "Now, how are we going to take this thing apart?"

I got up and headed for my laptop, "Leave that to me, I have another job for you."

Sam got up and looked over my shoulder, "Like what?"

I turned on my laptop and plugged in a hard drive unit and proceeded to download files onto it. "It's something Jazz brought up. We managed to make my parents think that Danny was going to be away for a while, and we got your parents to avoid the Fenton's for a while, but we forgot about something."

Sam seemed a little bit nervous, "What exactly?"

"Nothing serious," I said, "Danny's parents think that he's with me in California, while I'm visiting my relatives, but we forgot about Pele."

Sam blinked, "Oh right. Pele's still Jazz's adopted dog as far as Mr. and Mrs. Fenton are concerned."

I nodded, "And she disappeared when Danny did. Jazz had to lie about how Danny decided to take Pele at the last minute, but now her parents are trying to call Danny every other day asking about his trip."

Sam nodded, "And what do you want me to do about it?"

I unplugged the hard drive and handed it to her, "Here are all the pictures I have of Pele, Danny, and myself. A few of them are from that one time we took her to the beach."

Sam snorted, "Pele couldn't stand how sandy the west-coast sea water was."

I nodded, "I need you to Photoshop them to look like they're from a California shoreline, and make sure that you or anyone else familiar aren't in them."

She took the hard drive with a little hesitation, "So now we're faking photographic evidence to support our lies?"

"For Danny's sake? Yes," I said. My voice held a tone that was very unlike me to use.

Sam just looked at me and nodded. "See you tomorrow then, Tucker," She said, with a quick glance back.

"Get some rest," I said.

"You too."

* * *

(POV: Sam Manson.)

I woke up to my usual set of morning-person parents. Gosh I hate that. I don't hate that they're morning persons, though. I hate that they're morning persons with no respect for me, the anti-morning-person person.

I crinkled my nose. My Mother had come in a few minutes earlier, tossed off my blanket, opened my curtains, and left my door open for good measure. So far, I was staying strong in my bed, but the smell of my Grandmother's homemade freshly baked muffins was slowing gaining ground on me.

I sighed as my defensive line was broken with the ringing sound of the oven timer. I jumped up out of bed and stretched. With a yawn and a sigh, I left my room and stumbled down the stairs.

"Grandma?" I called out.

"Just a minute, Muffin!" I heard my Grandma's sweet voice reply. "I've got to set these to cool off."

I walked into the kitchen just in time to help my Grandma take the muffins out of the oven.

"Thank you Dear, would you like one?" She asked me.

I blew the heat off of my hands and nodded, "I'll get myself some cereal to go with it." I grabbed everything I needed and made myself comfortable on he kitchen table.

"Here you go," My Grandma said as she plopped a set of hot muffins between the two of us.

I tapped the brim of the hot muffin with my finger, "Oh, they're still a little on the hot side."

My Grandma chuckled, "That's what a thorough baking in the oven will do."

I smiled and dug in, "Where are Mom and Dad?"

"On a lunch date with some of your Father's co-workers, Dear," She replied.

I smiled. Maybe morning wasn't always so bad after all...

…

After that awesome breakfast, I went back up to my room to work on the photos. I changed the shoreline of a few of them, made a few faces blurry, cropped out buildings…overall they looked plausible, but like Danny had a few minutes to edit them up a little bit just to pass time.

After that, I checked my phone for any messages from Tucker. When I found none on my phone, I went to check my e-mail. I opened up a browser, which automatically went to Amity Park's online newsletter.

I stared at the headline, "Half of me wants to check this out," I said, "The other half REALLY wants to check this out…"

* * *

Hey guys! I'm sorry for the…What is it now, three week absence? Sorry about that, I got pretty sick. Hopefully, my writing hasn't taken a toll from it. We'll be back to more story soon, I just had to get this out of the way.

Thank you for reading! (And putting up with me.) I guess that I'll be seeing you next Sunday then. :)


	12. The Heist and Return

Here we are again! Hopefully this turned out all right. I haven't had much time to edit this outright.

I don't own DP.

* * *

Chapter 12: The Heist and Return.

I stared at the online newsletter. The headline read…

**The Heist of the Red Huntress.**

**Just yesterday this Monday afternoon, Amity Park citizens enjoyed an afterschool meal at local hotspot, The Nasty burger. But as they enjoyed their meals, the patrons witnessed a not-so-rare event, a ghost attack.**

**Luckily for these patrons, the ghost was a familiar ghost known for his obsession with boxes. After a momentary speech, the ghost attempted to assault the patrons with cardboard containers filled with food. Thought no witness' claim to have been more then a little afraid, relief came in the form of the mysterious Red Huntress. She came in an instant and made quick work of the ghost, but an as-of-yet unidentified intruder foiled her quick exit.**

**Several witnesses of the event managed to record the event. We have here explicit access to one of the better recordings…**

There was a video under the last paragraph. I pressed play and watched the whole confrontation. The Box Ghost was mid-way through talking when the video began. When Valerie came, people cried out in excitement shouting about Val and wondering about Danny. I knew exactly where Tucker was going to come in, but I was still surprised when he seemed to appear out of nowhere just to snatch up the sled.

The screaming went crazy and whoever was holding the camera shook violently. Then, he or she pressed even closer to the window and tried as hard as ever to keep the camera steady.

Some really loud guy kept on screaming, _"Did you see that? Did you see that?"_

I watched the screen with more focus as the video went past what I already knew about and what I hadn't seen…like Valerie's reaction.

I swear by it, if she hadn't been wearing her helmet at the time, her jaw would've been on the ground! She just stood there and stared at the spot where her sled was, almost frozen in time. Then, she whipped her head around to watch Tucker take off with her sled. Val's fists visibly shook as she started to mess with the control panel on her left wrist, but by then there was nothing she could do. When Valerie realized this, she shook her fists in the air and appeared to scream like crazy. She even stomped on the ground like a kid having a tantrum.

The camera shook again as whoever held it ran off outside the Nasty burger. He came around and shoved his camera back at Valerie, _"Hey, Red Huntress! Who was that?"_

The shaky footage caught a glimpse of Valerie as she weighed her situation and made a B-line down the street. The camera was violently shaken as the holder tried to pursue Valerie, but he soon got tired and had to stop. The video ended there.

The article went on…

**The figure that appears approximately halfway through the video has yet to be identified, but has confirmed to not be the late absent Danny Phantom. On the subject of Danny Phantom, there still remains to be no sightings of the ghost boy who frequently would otherwise confront rogue ghosts.**

**Who is this new figure? Does he have anything to do with Phantom's disappearance? Will the Red Huntress ever manage to retrieve her stolen sled? **

**Subscribe to be the first to read Amity Newsletter and be the first to…**

That was pretty much all the important information. I pulled out my phone and called Tucker, "Hey, Tucker. Did you see the front page of the Amity newsletter?"

Tucker came across the phone, _"Yeah, I did. I hope she got out of there alright."_

I nodded, "Something tells me…Valerie's fine, but healing a different kind of wound. I might've actually gotten a kick out of this whole thing if we hadn't stolen from her."

"_I thought we borrowed it?" _ Tucker said almost bitterly.

I sighed, "Whatever..."

* * *

(POV: Danny Phantom: Ghost Zone.)

The three of us flew along in the basic direction where Tara thought Dani might've gone. At that point, I didn't care at all for the mission we had been assigned. I didn't even care much for anything at all. It was like, the entire situation occurred to me, but I just couldn't accept it. I had a feeling in the pit of my stomach that blocked out the panic and the grief. It was like my body had become bionic, and was completely unable to grasp the thought that Dani was gone…

Notus and Tara were quiet, despite that fact that Notus had carried Tara for a few hours. They probably behaved just to give me some semblance of alone time.

_They don't have high hopes for Dani, _The thought came to mind. I glanced back at them. Tara's face was well hidden underneath her hood, while Notus allowed his shoulder length orange hair down to fly freely in the wind. Not so much because he liked his hair down, but probably because he didn't care to try and be neat anymore. We were all pretty unkempt when I thought about it. At some point, we all just stopped caring.

Maybe because Dani was the youngest of us, we kept a farce of security and organization…but then again, with Dani and Zephyr gone, we were just a group who fought on the confidence and trust of others. Tara with Pele, Notus with Zephyr, and me with my friends…we were all separated from the ones who made up our foundation. And we were falling apart.

_Stop it Danny, _I thought to myself, _I can't afford to think like that, none of us can…but what are we going to do now?_

That was the question that bothered me. How were we going to find someone without any means to track them down? Was there still even a 'someone' here?

_Maybe there isn't,_ I thought.

I stopped in mid-air and gasped. "No, that can't be right…" I tried to reason with myself.

Notus hollered as swerved around me. Tara gave a shout of surprise and tightened her grip around Notus' neck, "What was that for?"

I ran a hand through my hair, "Notus, the Observants wouldn't lie about this right?"

Notus looked confused, "About what?"

I waved my hand out wildly, "About all this! I get the feeling that they just sent us here to die!"

Notus stumbled, "No Danny, they wouldn't. Don't do this to us now, Danny. Just relax, and take a deep breath…Let's all just calm down, have a drink, and turn in early, okay?"

I glared at him, "We don't have time for that!"

"We don't have time for you to crack either!" Tara shouted. "We're all tired. So we might as well turn in for the night. There's no point in burning out just to get to the final stretch. Let's regroup, and try and straighten things out in the morning."

I looked at Tara and took in a few breaths. Then I nodded.

Tara nodded back slowly, "Alright then. Let's find a nice quiet place to rest then, shall we?"

I nodded again and descended to the ground at a steady pace. We settled down by the roots of large oak trees. The nature of the area had changed again, which didn't surprise me at all. It appeared to be mid autumn in that area, since seasons seemed to change depending on which area we were in as well. It was actually a nice place to settle down. We found a massive oak tree with roots that were so huge; they created a small aboveground cove for us to settle into.

I dropped my backpack and grabbed my cot without another thought. I unrolled it out and tried to sleep, as the sky grew darker without a sign of a sunset. There would be no moon either. No stars…no way of knowing east from west, north from south. The sky just changed colors, from blue to pink, then dark blue to black. It was quite eerie and soon, the trees were silent without a breeze. Notus and Tara had already gone to sleep. Or at least, they settled down and pretended to be asleep, or whatever full-ghosts call it when they rest like that. I could hardly see Tara as she was completely hidden in her cloak. Notus had settled down on top of one of the giant roots.

I rested there and shivered for a while. It's not like I was cold, more like shaken up from the days events. Then, there was a change in the air. Tara and Notus must've noticed it too, since they stirred a little. It was something about the humidity of the air. There seemed to be a static charge in the atmosphere, I couldn't see a storm coming on.

Then, a flash and bang of thunder struck through the atmosphere and surprised us. Tara sat up while Notus fell off of the tree-root he had been on.

Tara stood up and pulled her purple hood tightly over her head, "Oh my gosh, that nearly scared the afterlife out of me!"

Notus fumbled around in his cot. He grunted loudly and wiggled around like a worm before I got up and helped him out. He stood up and made a vague attempt at fixing his hair up, "You're telling me," he said.

Lightning stuck again. This time much closer as the sound of thunder came much sooner then the first time.

"What should we do?" I asked.

"We need better shelter," Notus said.

Tara brushed her cloak and rolled up our cots. "And where are we going to find any good shelter out here? We'd be safer if we were underground, but I can't see a dang thing!"

At that prompt, I raised my hand and attempted to light up the area with a readied ecto-blast. Before I could, another lightning bolt struck somewhere behind us. The flashing light was synchronized with the sound of thunder, which suggested that that last bolt had struck somewhere within a few hundred yards away at most.

Just ahead of where we stood maybe fifteen yards away, several bolts of lightning struck the ground at the same exact spot in the same exact instant. The flash and thunder knocked us backwards. I hit the base of the tree and fell flat on my face. My ears might've bled from the incredible sound. I think I was face down for a while. Everything went black and I couldn't hear anything through the ringing in my ears. A moment went by and the roaring began to calm down. I heard someone shout my name again and again.

I fought my exhaustion and managed to place my arms underneath me. I pushed as hard as I could, but my left arms just wasn't strong enough. Eventually, I managed to roll over with the use of my right arm only.

_Calling my name…they're calling my name…someone is screaming for me…someone must be okay enough to scream…my head…_

I picked up some momentum and threw my head up to look forward where I thought the screams were coming from. My head throbbed in protest and my vision came in blurry. I blinked and waited that those issues would go away.

As my vision began to clear, I made out two figures that stood a ways away from me with their backs turned. Notus and Tara. I blinked again and my vision and hearing became much closer to normal. I finally figured it out. They were calling out my name, but they weren't calling out for me.

I glimpsed a black and white figure in my upside-down world, "Dani!" I shouted, and then passed out.

* * *

No one can keep a Phantom down. Not ever. I'll see you next week! Thank you for reading, and have a Merry Christmas!


	13. Darkness, And She Who is There

I don't own DP.

* * *

Chapter 12.5: Darkness, And She Who Is There.

Fire lit up the darkness. Fire was all that canceled out the darkness. For what is darkness itself, then the absence of light? This was the key. Darkness existed only when light did not. Darkness took over when light went away, and ran when light came back.

Silence…then a scream to push that silence away. For what is silence, then the lack of noise? The noise of frustration, of distress, of pain, and of loss. The noise was sometimes a scream and sometimes a howl. Six centuries of frustration and the beam that broke the camels back, all released with nothing to absorb its' furry.

Light retreated a little. Noise retreated a little. Darkness and silence became more evident in their sneaky ways. The noise retreated even more, dying down to sobs. Light died almost completely. Only a weak, white glow to show that no_,_ darkness could never dominate this realm. Yet, light and noise did not dominate the realm either, their wielder did. The one who chose to push this 'nothing' away.

Darkness became darker and silence became the sound of death. Both in their own rights. They were nothing; but something, and everything in this realm.

The wielder fought back against these forces that were there, and yet not. They would strangle if not pushed away. So the furious, pointless fight went on again. A fight with renewed, desperate vigor.

A fight against everything and nothing.

* * *

This had to be told at some point. I'll give you three guesses as to whom this girl is.

Sorry for the micro-chapter. Drivers Ed sucked up darn near 40 hours of my week and started the day after Christmas, too. I'll be back next Sunday! Thanks for reading. :)


	14. Lead the Way

I don't own DP.

* * *

Chapter 13: Lead the Way.

(POV of Danny Phantom.)

I was revived in what seamed to be a matter of minutes. I woke up startled to see Tara and Notus as they took turns trying to slap me awake. The final slap did the trick. I sat up and rubbed my face, highly agitated but awake. "What was that for? Who the heck taught you how to revive someone like that?"

Notus and Tara jumped back. "Well, we ghosts don't exactly have a problem with passing out," Notus said. "We thought you were dead."

I tried to sit up, but I couldn't find the strength, and gripped my head in pain. My ears rang like a chorus of lions and it wasn't letting up. Then, my thoughts caught up to me. I looked around, "Dani?" I asked timidly.

"Here," I heard her voice respond.

I looked up at her, "Uh…"

Dani looked down at me from above my head and gave an exasperated sigh. "Wow, I'm glad that's over…what?"

I tried to make the two Dani's become the one normal one again, "Nothing, I just need a second."

Notus stood up and brushed the dirt off of his legs, "Speaking of seconds, and time in general, what happened to you Dani? And why didn't you come back sooner?"

I fought against the ringing in my ears to hear everyone, "Yeah," I said. "You've been gone for like a day." I strained my neck to look up at Dani.

She shrugged, "I'm not quite sure what happened to me, but I remember having a really bad headache, and then flying off towards…that direction." Dani pointed her finger towards the general direction we had gone to look for her. "Then everything was like…grey and I couldn't see myself, like I was invisible, but the glow around me was a really bright blue." Dani wore a distant look in her eyes, "I remember…seeing this entire place. It's huge by the way. I could see everything in it, but I couldn't figure out which group was you."

I strained my neck to speak and look up at her, "Wait, what do you mean which group was us?"

Dani paused for a moment and calculated carefully, "I mean, that there were two parties I could see in this place."

I rolled over and tried to get up. Notus gave me a hand, which I took without hesitation. "Which direction was the other party?"

Dani looked around, "When I was up there, I kind of got a sense of direction so…over there. I kind of have a map of this place in my head now." She pointed in the direction.

Notus gave an exasperated sigh, "Fantastic! It's only the opposite direction we've been traveling since we got here."

Tara nudged him, "Well it's a start. Dani, are you feeling well enough to fly?" She patted Dani's back with concern.

I fought against my aching muscles, "Are you okay Danny?" I asked in a mock-Tara voice, "Yeah, Tara. I only got blown back into a tree by the force of lighting, but I'm fine."

All eyes were on me. "What?" I asked.

Tara walked up to me and patted my shoulder more harshly then necessary, "Anything wrong Danny?" She said sarcastically, "Is there something you wanted to tell us?"

I cringed at the harsh touch, "Come to think of it…yes. As a matter of fact Tara, now you REALLY weigh WAY too much for me to carry."

…

If I thought my head hurt earlier, it was nothing compared to the pain after the walloping I got from Tara as a result that very stupid comment.

* * *

(POV of Sam Manson: Amity Park.)

I sighed over the phone to Tucker, "Whatever…so now what?"

Tucker paused, _"I'm in the middle of taking the armored plates off. I should be done soon, do you want to come over?"_

"If you don't think I'll be a bother," I said.

"_Alright then. See you soon," _Tucker said and hung up the phone.

"Right." I closed the phone and grabbed my backpack, then went down stairs to give my Grandma a quick hug good bye.

She gave me a wise look, "I haven't seen that Danny-boy in quite a while. Dear me, what's happened to him?"

I stumbled, "He's, um, he's in California with Tucker while they're down there visiting relatives."

"Then why would you be off and going to Tucker's house?"

_Crud. _"I, uh, borrowed some books from him," I shook my backpack to add to the lie, "I'm done with them now, so I figured I'd return them back to his place so they'll be there when he gets home."

My Grandma pushed her glasses further up her nose, "Is that so now? But if there's nobody in the house, then how are you going to return the books?"

_Crud! _ "I'm, um, house-sitting for them while they're away. Watering plants and such, yeah, so I have a key, so that I can get in. Yeah."

Again, the wise look. "Okay, well I guess you've done enough to get out of this one. Take care now, and stay out of trouble."

"I will," I said, and darted out the door, unbeknownst to what she said. I could swear by it, my Grandma knows everything. She's like some kind of psychic master, but with a sense of humor. It doesn't help that she's really the only person in my life that I can hardly bare to lie to. She's number one in my life, aside from Team Phantom of course. Danny and Tucker come in neck and neck.

…

As I walked to Tucker's house, I noticed two things. One: more ghosts were becoming brave as time went on. Epically since Red was pretty much out of the picture until further notice. And two: the only one's facing the ghosts were G.I.W. agents, and quite a few of them for sure. I guess they noticed the problem right away, because the only agents out and about were combat ready, not casual agents who mostly kept the public in check.

I recalled back a few months, all the way to the incident at the mall. Agent C had claimed that Danny Phantom was the only problematic ghost around. He said that if Phantom were out of the picture that nothing would change at all, because the G.I.W. could handle everything with ease. Danny of course, being the only exception.

_Well, now's their chance to prove it, _I thought to myself.

…

I knocked on Tucker's front door. It felt kind of odd. I mean, we usually hang out together as a trio at Danny's. Knocking to get into a friends house just felt odd to me.

Mrs. Foley let me in with a smile and walked me to the basement entryway. "You watch over my Son, now. He's been building something down there."

I shrugged and gestured to my backpack, "It's kind of an over-brake school project we're taking on."

Mrs. Foley nodded, "Good for you two, then. If you need anything, I'll just be upstairs."

I nodded and started down the stairs, "We will, thank you."

I walked down the stairs to the bland basement. Tucker had cleaned out a lot of the boxes and excess junk, who knows where that went, but I still had to watch my step. I took a look around, but I couldn't see a sign of the sled.

"Hey, Tucker?" I called out. "Where are you?"

"Sam?" I heard Tucker reply. Then, there was movement to the far left corner of the basement. I walked over and noticed it was just Tucker hiding underneath a blanket.

"Okay. What are you doing under there?" I asked.

"Oh, just getting a movie in on my TV glasses," came the sarcastic reply.

I pulled the blanket off and found Tucker collapsed on bits of Valerie's sled, "What are you doing?"

Tucker adjusted his glasses and fumbled around to find his footing. "I heard someone coming down the stairs. I thought it was Mom, so I tried to cover up this stuff with the blanket."

"Then what happened?" I asked, purely for the sake of keeping the conversation going.

He found his footing and stood up with some effort. "Isn't it obvious?" He said.

I shook the blanket for effect, "Yep. I just wanted you to say it out loud."

He sighed, "I took a step backwards and fell over. When I heard someone coming down, I didn't make a sound because I though it was my parents, okay?"

I folded the blanket in half, "Okay. You alright after that?"

Tucker stood up straight and cracked his back, "I might have a few scratches, but nothing serious."

I looked down at the now uncovered pile of metal, "What part of the sled are these from?" I asked.

Tucker seamed to get his mind back in gear, because the look in his eyes changed. "These are just from the top part of the sled, the plates that protect all the innards. This over here is what you wanna see." Tucker practically trotted over to the work desk in the middle of the basement. "Check this out."

I looked over the towel laid out over the table. I had no doubt in my mind what it was.

Tucker tossed off the towel with a flare, "Behold, in all her beauty."

I stared at the still connected innards of Val's sled. Wires colored in red were connected to everything, too complicated for me to follow. Small, rectangular motherboards were set out in translucent bumpy crystal-like material. The rockets were still completely attached to the sled, but I couldn't see any mechanisms that might control how the sled steered. From what I could tell, there was nothing to suggest that this thing had any manual controls at all.

As I my drifted around, I noticed five different areas that glowed green. I pointed at one of them, "What do you think these do?" I asked.

Tucker smiled, "I was wondering the same thing. There was a sixth, but I managed to take it out without a problem, and now I can't reach it."

"What do you mean you can't reach it?" I asked him.

He rubbed the back of his neck, a gesture he must've picked up from Danny, "I kind of tossed it up into the air, and, well…" He pointed upwards.

I followed the gesture and gazed on a green glowing ball that sat pined and unmoving on the ceiling, "So that's it?"

He nodded, "It's over the table, so I couldn't get it down on my own. Any ideas?"

I looked around the room for half a second, "Yep." I walked over to a set of boxes and picked up an old broom.

Tucker face-palmed, "That would've come in handy about ten minutes ago…"

I twirled the broom around in a circle with one hand, "Yep, good going genius. Now grab that desk chair. I'll try and sweep the thing towards you."

"Ready when you are," He said and clamped up onto the chair.

I nodded and lifted up the broom up and over the length needed to bypass the table. I gave it one good shove towards Tucker.

"I got it! I got it!" He shouted out.

Meanwhile, the glowing green ball floated along at one-point-two miles per hour.

"No, really, Tucker. Don't hold back your excitement," I said.

Tucker grabbed the green ball as it came towards him. He held it close t his chest and stared at it for a second, "Funny. This thing isn't trying to go up at all like I thought. In fact, it doesn't weigh anything at all, I think." He stepped off the chair and gave the orb a closer examination before he simply let it go.

I watched from across the table. "Tucker," I said, "It's just floating there, unmoving."

Tucker's jaw dropped, "This is so cool!" He grabbed it again, "Here feel it." Tucker moved his arm back to toss the orb at me, but when he completed the motion, the orb took off in a straight line of trajectory-

-And hit the ceiling again.

I glanced back at Tucker with a 'Yo Dave' expression, but he was too focused on the ball.

"Sam, I don't think the orb is affected by the laws of physics."

"Well duh," I said.

Tucker came over and took the broom from my hands and walked up to the orb. "These orbs have got to be the reason why Valerie's sled hovers like it does. Maybe if I could find more like these, I could install them in my battle suit and makes it hover like her, or at least make the thing weigh less."

I watched as Tucker pined the orb to the wall and swept downwards, where the orb responded by going down until it touched the floor. "I don't think weight has anything to do with it, Tucker. You said yourself that this thing doesn't weigh anything, or even pull in any direction while you were holding it."

Tucker bent down and picked up the orb, "True. Maybe if I could figure out what it is, I could figure out how it works and how to get more of it."

I thought about everything we had learned so far. "Do you think these might have something to do with how Val maneuvers the sled?"

Tucker gave me a look, "Since when do you call Valerie, Val?"

I scoffed, "Who cares? Danny calls her that sometimes. I must've picked it up from him." We were both actually picking things up from Danny. More so since he was gone. I guess that copying his gestures just made everything more normal to us. Tucker probably shared similar thoughts about it.

In an effort to entertain himself during the silence, Tucker held the orb and chest-height and began to spin around slowly. Then, he let go and we both stared in shock as the orb continued to float around him in that same circle.

I laughed, "Wow, Tucker. You really have gotten big, you have your own gravitational pull now!"

Tucker didn't even spare me a glance, "I don't think it's that, Sam."

I analyzed his tone. He took that comment as a seriously, not as a joke. Tucker bent down and stepped out of the orbiting orb. It kept on going at the same speed, with no sign of slowing down or changing direction.

Tucker gawked at it, "This is so cool! This is how Valerie fly's around! The jets make the sled move forward, and these orbs must direct it in any direction they're set to go."

"But then how does Valerie control the sled it she's never touching the orbs?" I asked.

Tucker reached up and stopped the orb. Then he removed his hand and watched as the orb just hovered there with only a slight bobbing as its' movement. "I don't know, it probably had to do with how Valerie shifts her weight, or something. Maybe there's something in her helmet that controls the direction by thought, I don't know."

"Maybe we could take a sample from it and learn more?" I asked

"Maybe we could find out what it is?" Tucker suggested.

"Who would know?" I pondered out loud.

Tucker grabbed the orb and held it out for inspection, "Technus obviously, Skulker maybe, and Plasmius maybe."

I nodded, "What first then?"

Tucker thought for a second, "Vlad's. According to Danny, he should be in the Ghost Zone in whatever chase Danny's been sent on. Besides, I don't want to go into the Ghost Zone alone just yet."

I nodded, "Sounds like a good place to start."

* * *

Yippee! The holidays are over and school starts on Monday. Fair warning: my finals are coming up in a few weeks. I don't know why they've been put after Christmas brake this year, but I do know that I typically can't find the time to write during exam week. Just wanted to let you know.

Thank you for reading! I'll see you next week, and Happy New Year! :)


	15. To the Belly of the Beast

I don't own DP. Thank you for reading! And thanks, MagicHecate, for pointing out the "brake" vs. "Break," issue. I've got my editing eyes open for it now. :)

* * *

Chapter 14: To the Belly of the Beast.

(POV: of Sam Manson.)

"I can't believe that we're actually going to break into Vlad's house," Tucker said.

I shrugged as we headed up the stairs and out of Tucker house, "Danny's done it a thousand times."

Tucker shouldered his backpack, "Yeah, but that was just for a quick check up on whatever Vlad might be up to. Plus, he can slip in and out though the walls, and Danny hardly went in there to even take something, much less go for a study session." He walked ahead and opened the front door, allowing me to walk out first.

I nodded thanks, "Speaking of studying, you've got the Orb secured, right?"

Tucker nodded, "Yeah, I put it in a thermos in my bag. It should be fine."

"Good," I said. "So, do you think Vlad's home yet? Or still missing in the Ghost-Zone?" I asked, as we walked over to Tucker's garage and picked up our scooters. Vlad's house was too far to walk to.

"I think he's still gone, to be honest," Tucker said. "Think about it, if Vlad's really involved in this thing like Danny is, then he should be gone for a while…otherwise Danny would be back by now. Danny did say that Vlad's lab was pretty messed up, right?"

I put on my helmet and mounted my scoter, "Yeah, and not in the "there was a battle here," kind of way. More like Danny's room after he wakes up late for school, kind of way."

Tucker strapped on his helmet, "That was the first example you could think of?" He asked with a smirk.

I think I may have blushed, "Yes, it was teenage-boy kind of messy in there, like Vlad had made a scramble to find something. At least, I think that's how Danny put it."

Tucker and I started our scooters, "Sam?" Tucker asked.

"What?" I responded.

"What if Vlad's there?" I asked.

I paused for a good moment. "If Vlad's there, then we see how he reacts to us. Then…we ask him if he had anything to do with the mission Danny got sent on."

Tucker gripped his scoter firmly, "And what if he does?"

I sighed, "Then that means he got back before Danny, or that he came back because Danny wasn't there to stop him from coming back…"

"So basically," Tucker started, "if Vlad's not home, then Danny's more likely to be okay?"

I bit my lip. Tucker had same conclusion that I was coming to. He needed some assurance just like I did, that Danny, Dani, and Tara were okay. "I think that's the case," I said, before we revved up our scooters and took off.

…

Tucker and I were hunkered down just outside of Vlad's house. "What kind of security does he have?" I asked Tucker.

Tucker glanced down at his P.D.A. "Standard…and non-standard? Since when does Vlad bother to put up security up against ghosts?"

I scanned up and down the streets, ignoring the posh houses that embodied everything my house could've looked like. "He does deal with ghosts, doesn't he? It is gonna be a problem?"

Tucker shook his head, "Not for us, but isn't it weird? Why would a guy with ghost powers want an anti-ghost security system?"

"Is it active?" I asked.

Tucker shook his head again, "No…So maybe its' only for when Vlad's not home."

"Meaning that either Vlad was too rushed to think about home security, or he's already home…" I concluded.

Tucker paused, "So…Should we ring the door bell?"

I held that image in my head for a second, "What? And ask him if he'd like snicker doodles or double chocolate? We might as well paint 'DANNY'S GONE AND WE'RE VULNERABLE' on out foreheads."

Tucker flinched, "It was just a thought, yikes."

I shifted position. Crouching in the bushes was uncomfortable, no matter how in shape I was. "I think we should try the back door, or maybe a window."

Tucker nodded, "That's a start, but how are we going to just sneak by without the neighbor's seeing? These lots don't have fences in the back."

"Can you use the clocking device on your suit?" I asked.

Tucker gave me a guilty look, "I, um, I didn't bring it…" I glared at him. "Fine," he said, "That thing weighs like, fifty pounds. I can't ride my scoter and carry that kind of load, plus, it's not like I can afford to fly around Amity Park anymore."

He was right. Ever since the whole fiasco went down with Valerie, the G.I.W. had been monitoring the skies constantly. I looked over my shoulder back towards town. There, I could just barely make out the white lining of a G.I.W. helicopter as it scanned the skies.

"Apparently, none of their satellites picked up on me," Tucker said, referring to his suit, "so they've resorted to sonar and the naked eye. Actually, it's the same for Valerie, but I guess that an unknown thief is easier to chase after then a butt-kicking Huntress anyway. More romantic I guess."

I gave Tucker a look, "More romantic?" I asked.

He coughed, "Uh, you know what I mean…like, in the poetic way. The dark garbed thief needs to be chased. Val's, well, more open and obvious. People like underdog's and lone wolf's."

I considered that, "It probably doesn't hurt that she's a girl, too."

"Yeah," Tucker said, "A butt-kicking girl, too…"

My stomach started to feel a little queasy, "You know…the more I think about it, the more I feel guilty about taking the sled."

Tucker nodded, "I know…so let's just get this over with and see if there's anything in Vlad's house that'll give us some answers." He tapped a few more things on his P.D.A. "Got it! Security is out, we are free to break in however we want."

I patted his shoulder, "Alright then, let's go."

We took a quick look up and down the street. Then glanced at driveways, and windows until we were confident enough to make a dash for the back of Vlad's mansion. It only took a minute for the two of us to get hidden away behind the house, at least from the view of the streets. If a neighbor were to come into their yards, we'd be spotted easily. That's if someone already hadn't seen us, and called the cops thinking we were vandals.

Tucker found the back door right away, it was locked, but it was a start. He mumbled something and glanced up at the windows, "This is going to end with me getting bruised in the pattern of your boot-treads isn't it?"

I shrugged and pulled a bobby pin out of my hair, "We'll see." I knelt down to the level of the doorway and stuck the bobby pin inside the knob. "Just give me a minute." It was that instant that I found the sweet spot, and the lock was picked.

Tucker looked baffled, "Are you kidding me? Where did you learn to pick locks?"

I shrugged, "I had to learn when my parents escape-proofed my bedroom window."

"Your parents escape-proofed your bedroom window?"

Again, I shrugged, "I used to crawl out through my window, but it was always really hard to climb back in. I tend to forget my house key, and there's no more painful way to get busted then at three in the morning. When you have to knock on your own front door to get in like some kind of half-trained housecat."

Tucker shivered, "So your parents caught you, did they?"

"Floral prints," I said, making the answer obvious to him.

"Ah," Tucker said.

I opened the door quietly, but apparently, Vlad's such an irritable person, he made sure that no doors even creaked. Still, I stayed cautious of the floor, just in case he was around to hear.

Tucker walked in behind me, "Stop trying, Sam," he said. "Seriously, I'm in work boots and you're in combat boots. What's the point of trying for stealth?"

I shot him a glare, "Would a library-voice be too much to ask?"

Tucker took in a breath and paused. "Point: Sam, and point taken," he said.

I smirked and waltzed right on past him. "So where should we begin?" I asked. "We don't know what we're coming up against as far as getting into Vlad's lab. I doubt he' still got one of those typical comic book villain levers at this point."

Tucker smirked, "Yeah, I think he learned his lesion when Jazz managed to break into his old Wisconsin lab."

We let out a few laughs as we came to Vlad's living room. "Holy cow," I said as I gawked at the wall-mounted bookcase. "This isn't even his library," I said.

Tucker inspected the books more closely, "They're all about the paranormal…most of them look like regular theory books. Why would Vlad need these? There must be hundreds in here!"

I shrugged and glanced at a few titles that even I had among my books, "He had to learn from somewhere, and I'm sure he wanted to learn everything after he first got his powers."

Tucker nodded, "Didn't Danny say that all Vlad's paranormal documents were in his lab, though?"

I glanced over a few more shelves and found that there were quite a few binders among the books, "I think those were more along the lines of historical documents then regular store-bought books. What did Danny say he found? The paper he figured Vlad last studied before he left?"

Tucker thought back, "It was a letter. Who was it singed by? J.F?"

"That's it," I said. "It's probably like that. Most of this stuff is probably published works."

"So what do you want to do?" Tucker asked.

I shrugged, "I think our best shot is in here, since the Orbs are probably 'things' in mythology." I said this, as I pulled a book off the shelf and opened up to a chapter dedicated to the Infi-map. "This is defiantly our best shot," I said.

If we were in a move, the music would start, and a montage would start of Tucker and I going through the books. This would last maybe a minute, before one of us would shout out, "Found it!" And lo and behold, the first time would be the charm.

Ha ha ha, four hours later…

"Any luck yet?" I asked Tucker.

"Nope," he said. "But we've only got a few more shelves left to go."

I sighed, "Who would've of thought? Vlad has a massive collection of paranormal writings, and yet there is nothing in here about any kind of crystal ball."

"Well, he's into ghosts, not witches and wizardry," Tucker mused aloud.

I sighed, "I just looked though the index's of several books examining human brain waves, and how they can be used for psychic powers…How could Vlad NOT be interested in how crystal works? They're supposed to be a big deal."

Tucker shrugged, "I don't know, and if you don't, then we might have to get into Vlad's lab and-oh how did I not see this before?"

I glanced up, "What?"

Tucker showed me the cover of the book. "Crystal and Enchantments of the Paranormal," I read aloud.

"Cue face-palm," Tucker said.

I pinched the bridge of my nose…

* * *

(POV Danny Phantom.)

I rubbed my head and kept flying along as best as I could. A combination of stress, fatigue, nearly getting hit by lightning, and getting blown back into a tree by said lighting, had tired me out. Well, to say the least.

Thankfully, Notus was carrying Tara, and Dani could fly on her own. Not that they would be willing to fly with me anyway. I could hardly keep a straight line. There actually came a point where Dani volunteered to hold my hand to keep me in the air. Naturally, I turned the offer down, but I did settle for slowing down a little bit.

"Are you sure its' this way?" Tara asked Dani.

Dani nodded yes, "Of course, I have a map of this place in my head now. The terrain is going to change into a great big lake, by the way."

Sure enough, it did. "Alright then, if anyone else has a plan of action better then Dani's, speak now." No one spoke up. "Alright then, let's go for the surest thing."

A lot had happened in what seemed to be just a few short days. As tired as I was, I couldn't help but go on strong. Call it a second wind, maybe? Maybe it was the sky, for it was sure better then the suffocating jungle trees we first came into. Where we lost Zephyr, and for that matter, Notus. Tara had exhausted herself. Then Dani disappeared and left us without a clue, only to come back in the same what she had left. In a bolt of lightning.

Then, there we were together. All but Zephyr, and I can't say that it had occurred to Notus yet. Maybe later on, he'd notice all the holes left in his world, when he got back to his usual existence.

I had a feeling that we were on the right track. That Dani, by some random chance, had managed to find an answer. All we had ahead of us was a fight. A fight with more then one ghost, apparently.

I just hoped that we could bring our A-game, as tired as we all were…

* * *

We're getting closer every week! But, we'll have to wait an extra week…like I said, exam week, this week. That, and I just got my drivers permit, so my Mom is chomping at the bits to take me driving. That's quite the distraction.

So, I guess I'll see you in two weeks. Thanks in advance for being patient! I'm feeling good today, Jack Frost paid my neighborhood a short visit. ;) Have a good Sunday!


	16. Who is it?

If I owned DP, then this would be cannon.

This is not cannon.

Therefore, I don't own DP. LOGIC!

* * *

Chapter 16: Who is it?

(POV: Sam Manson.)

As much as I was embarrassed of it, I was really glad that we found the book. Even though it evaded us for hours, and it was still a long shot that it would have what we needed to know. We kind of figured that, if Vlad had it, then the book must've had his confidence in fact.

I waked over to Tucker, who flipped the book open to the index. He skimmed the titles, "I think I'm gonna try, "Enchantments," first. That might narrow it down a little bit."

To get a better look, I moved around Tucker and glanced over his shoulder. "Sure, but I'd try, "Energy," next. That, and, "Enchantments," might go hand in hand."

Tucker nodded and perked his head up. "Did you hear that?"

Reflexively, I crouched and scanned all the exits, "No, what did you hear?"

Tucker gave me an odd look, "Really, Sam? It wasn't a ghost."

"How do you know?" I asked.

Tucker shrugged hesitantly, "I don't know, I just didn't hear anything ghostly, but maybe you should check it out anyway."

I quirked an eyebrow, "My prince," I said sarcastically. "Not exactly the knight in shining armor, are you?"

Tucker snorted lightly, "My princess," he replied sarcastically, "not exactly the damsel in distress, are you?"

I stood up straight, "You got that right, now start reading."

"Yes, Sir," Tucker said, just to try and tick me off.

"Majesty, would suffice," I said with equal sarcasm. Tucker just let out a laugh and went about his business.

I walked out of Vlad's living room with caution. I hadn't heard a thing really, which suggested that it likely would have been paranormal. You see, some people are better at spotting invisible ghosts and some are better at hearing them, while some people are better in general. Tucker might have just been one of those people who could hear a ghost better then others. Besides, it wasn't like my hearing was bad or anything.

As I peeked out though the doorway I couldn't help but recall how differently I moved around. I was quiet, concerned about everything, and I always seemed to assume something would be a threat. I guess I was just picking up the slack where Danny usually gave me the confidence to stomp around like nothing could hurt me.

I sighed for the millionth time that week and scanned down my left side, where I noticed a pair of eyes glaring back at me from a dark spot. For a moment, neither of us moved in the slightest. I stared the eyes down and the eyes returned the same stare.

"Meow?" Came the half-questioning, half-accusing sound.

I let out a sigh and resisted the urge to bang my head against the wall. "It's Vlad's stinking cat," I said.

Tucker looked up at me, "So the Fruitloop got a cat after all, huh?"

I nodded, relieved for a second, then gasped. "Oh my gosh, how long as she gone without food?"

The mention managed to get Tucker's nose out of the book, "No way, Vlad wouldn't forget to at least leave a bunch of food and water out, would he?"

Silently, I crouched in the hallway and tapped the floor, "Here, kitty, kitty, kitty…" I stood up and staked down the hallway as the cat meowed and arched up her back against my leg. The further I went down the hallway, the more the cat stalked ahead, meowing like crazy. "Where are we going?" I asked her.

The fluffy, pompous looking cat responded with a curious, but dumb look.

Cats…creatures of the night, and yet somehow, I found myself being more of a dog person. "Alright, your highness, lead the way."

The cat twitched an ear in satisfaction and walked me down to Vlad's kitchen. "At least we have an excuse for coming here," I said to myself, "yes, Officer, but we were only here to feed the cat."

Speaking of the cat, I searched through all the cupboards but couldn't find any kibble.

"Meow…meow," I heard.

"What?" I asked, as the cat purred up against the refrigerator. "Oh, you've got to be kidding me," I said, and opened the fridge and took a good look around. On the second shelf there was a set of several dishes all labeled for a day, morning and night, "Seriously?" I asked myself, "He actually has meals planned out for his cat?"

The meowing became increasingly impatient. I picked up the oldest dish, which confirmed that the cat hadn't been fed in a few days, took off the lid and set it on the ground. The cat dashed up to it and ripped at the various meats with vigor.

"Yikes, poor thing…I wonder if you had water?" A quick glance around the kitchen confirmed that, yes; at least the cat had water. Even so, I cleaned out the medium sized bowl and refilled it. Then, I came back to the cat and petted her a little. She seemed to notice, although she didn't stop eating.

I found myself actually talking to the cat. "So, you're Vlad's cat, huh?" Hardly a conversation starter, but Danny would probably find this hilarious. I chuckled and fingered the cat's collar. Then, I got curious and turned it over so I could see the tags.

At first, I couldn't process the name on the tag. "Maddie?" I asked myself alarmed, "He actually named his cat, MADDIE?"

As if to confirm my question, Maddie the cat glanced up at me from her food…

"On second thought," I said, "maybe Danny wouldn't find this so hilarious…"

"Sam! I think I found something," I heard Tucker call out from the living room.

"Coming!" I replied, and darted out of the kitchen. I jogged down the lavished hallway and peeked my head in the library. "How's it coming?"

"Mancipium Anima," Tucker read, "if I'm pronouncing that right. I don't know Latin; is means 'slave soul' 'The breath of life possessor,' or something like that. Supposedly, this crystal orb possesses a soul, human or otherwise," Tucker hesitated at that. "The soul is then enslaved in the crystal to be used for further enchantment and manipulation." Tucker paused for a second. "Maybe that's why the crystal moved in whatever direction I sent it," he said. "Maybe it moves endlessly based on its masters command until further notice."

"But it's not loyal to Valerie," I pointed out, seeing that is moved for us, as well. "I can't believe it!" I grabbed Tucker's backpack and took out the Orb, "Who would steal some poor animals soul and trap it in crystal?" I compared the Orb to some illustrations in the book. It fit the parameters.

"Technus would, don't put it on Valerie," Tucker said. "Besides, we can't even know for sure."

I huffed, "Even so, if it is the case, then would you be comfortable enslaving a soul, sticking it in a crystal and then in your suit, just to make up for lacking in current technology?"

Tucker eyed me carefully, "Sam, you and I might not see eye to eye on meat, but I draw the line with animals there. Intelligent or not, I wouldn't enslave a soul. Never. That's going too far."

The mention of meat set off a pang in the back of my mind, but I shoved it back in favor of staying on subject.

Tucker looked at the Orb carefully, "Maybe we should just go home and put the sled back together. Valerie doesn't have to know about the Orbs enchanting her sled."

"Like she'd care. As far as she's concerned, the Orbs are just ghosts trapped in crystal…"

Tucker nodded, "Yeah, you're probably right. Her sled isn't even enchanted, actually, just the Orbs. Maybe we should just go."

"I'll just check on Maddie again, real quick."

"Who?" Tucker asked.

* * *

(POV: Danny Phantom)

Our flight towards the enemy was mostly silent until Dani brought us to a standstill. "Hey, Danny, look ahead with me will you?" She asked.

I nodded and lapsed into the ghost sensing aspect of my cold-core. My mental image of the world became blue and grey as my psychic sense expanded, like a sub's radar, at a mile radius. The distance half a mile out of my range was blurry. Normal for me, but inconvenient to say the least.

Then, there it was, a glimpse of something at the edge of my radar. Humanoid in size, but in shape, I couldn't tell.

"Danny, do you see that?" Dani's muffled voice came though.

I nodded, one of the only movements I could make when I lapsed into my core. "Yeah, only one so far." The tone that came across my voice could only be described as foreboding, "If we get a little bit farther ahead, I could get a better look." I pulled out of my trance without a sound. Like clockwork, the expression, not the ghost, my ghost sense went off in a puff of cold air.

Dani frowned at me, "Hey, your range of sense goes farther then mine. I couldn't see anything at all. What did you see?"

With a small amount of annoyance, (this wasn't the time for Dani to complain about that,) I gestured for all of us to land. "First," I said, as we landed on grassy hills, which resembled California in a dry spell. "I'm not exactly sure what it was, but it was about the size of an adult human."

"Vlad?" Dani asked.

Tara and Notus gave each other weary glances. "What?" I asked them.

Notus tilted his head, "Nothing. It's just that, Vlad Plasmius has been around for over two decades. He kind of has a long established reputation. Really, for always seeming to have something up his sleeve."

My expression must have been comical, because Notus gave ma a funny look in return, "Seriously? Vlad's good at slithering his way out of things, but he hardly holds his own when he has to talk with his fists. We'll be fine, I've been neck and neck with him for a few months now, and with you guys he doesn't stand a chance. Heck, I actually hope that it's just Vlad."

Notus seemed a little taken aback, "Maybe all the hype from being the first human-ghost hybrid served to expand his reputation more then merit would normally allow."

Tara nodded impatiently, "So, are we going to kick some butt, or what?"

"Sounds good to me," Dani said.

"Alright then," I said, as I leapt into the air, "Stay below the tree-line and fly straight ahead."

Everyone nodded in union. Dani and I secured our backpacks and checked the knives on our belts. Tara tucked her hair neatly in her cloak and checked her bootlaces. Notus shook his hands and conjured up some fans, which I gave him a comical look for doing. He simply returned my questioning look with a defensive one, and attached his fans to his belt loop. With one final breath, Dani and I took of with Notus carrying Tara close behind.

In hindsight, maybe I should've had Dani personally scan ahead once we got within range of the enemy ghost. But, then again, in retrospect, it wouldn't have mattered anyway…

* * *

I know it's a little short and a cliffhanger, but please don't kill me! Midterm exams already tried that. XD All went well, I feel pretty good about the whole ordeal.

Thanks for waiting an extra seven days. See you next Sunday!


	17. Black Fire

Hello again! Just to battle some parts that might be confusing, Danny has some inner-thoughts and flashbacks, all of which are slanted. Please let me know if it turned out all right, especially the combat.

* * *

Black Fire.

(POV: Danny Phantom)

As the four of us charged into battle, I formed a plan to strike. It involved only me, so Dani would ruin the rhythm if she attacked first. It was greedy of me to try and fly solo like that, I guess. So I'll blame for Vlad being on the other side of the oak trees, and making me a little thoughtless.

I lowered my flight height until the dry grass wisped against my face. In my outfit, I was as camouflaged as a neon sign, but at least no one really expects a ghost to strike from ground level.

Notus and Tara must've decided to hold back a little, being that Tara couldn't actually walk and Notus didn't seem like the type to use his fists. I depended on it, actually.

In my head, I planed to strike Vlad into the air, where Dani would have the chance to react. Hopefully, she would fire ecto-blasts at him and keep him in the sky. Then, I was betting that Tara and Notus would form a joint wind/fire attack, which would clear both Dani and me and hit only Vlad...

Considering that I hadn't mentioned the plan to them, I should've had pretty low expectations. That fact that I had forgotten what we were there for to begin with, well, I'll leave that to exhaustion.

I held the timing in my head just right. The tree line ended as I swerved to round the tree where I was certain Vlad was.

Funny thing is, I was actually right on target.

As I careened around the tree at top speed, I could barely lift up a fist, let alone see. I hit my target, or at least something that gave way. I followed the motion up, and jammed my fist with it as momentum and speed began to work against me. By the time I completed the punch, I had flown a full thirty feet. By the time I managed to stop myself, I had gone another twenty. By reflex, I kept with my swerving motion, and dodged back into the tree line. It felt like half a second before I came full circle, and exited the tree line almost exactly where I had first left it.

Dani caught up with me, and sent out a few ecto-blasts. Good, so I hit something worth shooting at.

I heard Tara's voice shout out in a distortedly, "Notus, there he is!"

My stomach dropped as I realized that Dani had flown up. My protective instincts kicked in, and my reflexes knew exactly what to do. With speed I didn't know I had, I flew towards Dani and tackled her to the dirt. I looked up.

It was Vlad. He cradled his side with wide eyes, "Daniel?!"

I recall thinking...was he surprised that I was there, or that I was what hit him?

Before I could think any further, something manifested near Vlad. In an instant, black flames blocked out the sky like storm clouds obstructing Vlad from sight.

_Pele seemed almost lost in her memories, "Decades ago, I ran a mission for the Observant Council. I was partnered with a wind-core master, and sent out purely to cause havoc, and destruction." Her eyes almost looked fearful…_

So that was it.

The area around us was completely dark, but unbearably hot. I put up and ice shield, and fought to keep it up against the heat for Dani's sake. I had an immature fire-core and a dominant cold-core, so the heat was really a problem for me, too.

As the flames ceased, I reduced the power to my shield. I removed my protective arm off Dani, only to find her with a surprised look on her face.

She took in a ragged breath. Her face turned angry, "Are you crazy? First, you practically give me whiplash; then you dig my face in the ground and nearly suffocate me? What the heck is wrong with you? I had him! He was right in my sights! I landed hits!"

"Yeah, well, didn't you feel that heat?" I said, in my defense against the half-earned lashing.

Dani retracted, "I didn't feel anything! What did I just say about you nearly breaking my neck?!"

I slumped, well aware that the more I argued, the more she would describe the event as being worse and worse. Thankfully, her attention was stolen when I stumbled and dropped my shield.

We looked up as Tara's and Notus' combined attack died off. I stared at the dancing flames, and felt my stomach churn where my fire-core was. It was exhilarating to feel that kind of energy around me.

My eyes followed every movement until I noticed that something _wasn't_ moving. Something was there. My jaw went slack, "No way…" I slurred out. My stomach grumbled from hunger. I shoved the feeling aside as my body stumbled on my false sense of security. I was in pain; I was thirsty, tired, and hungry. _Really _hungry. My body held back all of my needs under the threat of battle. For just one minute, I let myself believe that it was all over. That Vlad was over. It had come back to bite me.

My body had hidden all its' needs, and when my fire-core became prominent, they came back unrestrained.

It was almost unbearable. It almost made me cry out. A migraine threatened to knock me unconscious. My back was sore from being blasted into a tree the previous night. I rested my head on the ground…it was a lot to deal with.

_No, _was what I though. _You've got friends to protect here, and even more to get back to. NO. This will NOT end you._

My mind clicked into a fighters' mentality. I punched the ground and shoved myself up. The movement sent my head in a whirl, which nearly sent me tumbling over.

Dani was by my side, "Danny, are you okay?"

I couldn't respond. My eyes were trained on the sky, where the black flames had disappeared completely. The unmoving figure floated steadily.

"Vlad!" I cried out in frustration. There was no way. I could hardly keep up a shield, and I wasn't even in the line of fire! How did he shield himself? He couldn't have done that, could he?

Vlad glared back down at me with an unimpressed look on his face. "Hello, Daniel, Danielle. How nice of you to join me."

Dani seemed to be as stumped as I was, "Are-are you KIDDING me?" Her fists lit up with green lights and dancing sparks. "Don't you _dare _play that card, you snake!" She charged at him and fired ecto-disks his way, charged with the speed and deadly energy of her electric-core. That probably didn't matter, since Vlad had an electric-core, too. He dodged with some difficulty; I noticed he used teleportation.

Something clicked in my mind. Teleportation must have been an aspect power of the electric-core. That seemed to explain Dani vanishing, even if it was out of control.

I shook my head. I'd share those thoughts later.

The hair on my neck stood on end, and I darted forward only to just barely dodge Vlad's charged fist. I tumbled over and planted my feet firmly on the ground, setting off an ecto-blast at Vlad. It met its' target. Vlad was knocked back, but hardly fazed.

I felt a sensation to my right side, towards the trees. The urge to dart away came over me. A blast came from the trees, followed by a massive dust cloud. Tara's voice screeched through the air in a pained cry.

"Tara!" I shouted. A split-second decision had me flying her way, but I was quickly stopped by an advance from Plasmius. He punched hard enough to stop me, but not hard enough to knock me off balance.

Vlad huffed and snarled at me. He looked worn down, and angry, "I don't think so, Daniel."

_Daniel._ I hate being called, _Daniel._ Vlad made my name out to be a proud one with a status I couldn't live up to on my own. It was defiance, too. I couldn't just be Danny. I had to be someone else…

"Think again!" I shouted back. My legs put out every effort to charge back at him. "I'll be every bit as powerful as you THOUGHT you could make me, so don't you think anything at all!"

LINE BREACK

(POV: Notus)

I carried Tara at the back of our formation to make room for reaction time. Being that I would have to put her down before I could fight anyway. Either way, Tara and I had discussed previously that staying close might be a good idea. Being that she had a fire-core, as abnormal as its' black color might suggest, and I had a companion-core. Or, what had the Phantom's called it? A wind-core?

Either way, being that this was the case, Tara had the idea of combining our traits in battle. This I found to be utterly crazy, being that neither her nor I had ever taken our efforts into duo form before. It was known to be very dangerous.

Following the current moment, I held back a little from the Phantom's as we came close to the tree line. Tara and I were long-range fighters anyway, though we were hardly skilled in stealth.

Tara gave me a look as I slowed up and put her down. "What?" I asked.

I flinched; time seemed almost frozen. Something changed in the air. We looked ahead towards where the Phantom's were flying. Only Danny was gone in a blur.

My neck tightened as my wind-core responded to the changes in the currents Danny caused. I gulped the down the lump in my throat; Danny really was made for speed. He vanished behind a tree in an instant, and soon, a loud thud and cracking sound resounded through the air.

Tara took a reflexive stance, being that she probably didn't follow any of that. I followed her gaze, "Notus, there he is!"

"Huh?" My blank expression glanced ahead, and finally came to rest on the image of an unfamiliar ghost. I felt a pang of nervousness in my stomach, and couldn't bring myself to move after that. My brother's image flashed in my mind…

A pain in my left wrist snapped me out of my trance. Tara had my wrist in a grip of steel. Before I could pull away, she wrenched my hand at an angle, towards the sky. The lump in my throat returned. Tara used her left hand to shield herself with her cape.

It felt like my wrist was broken. Energy was being consumed from my wind-core, without my consent. I glanced at Tara. She gave me a half-second look, and refocused her energy towards the sky.

A numbing sensation. Then, a fire erupted. Black flames streamed from my outstretched hand, which felt as though it would explode. A voice rang in my head that was Tara's, and yet not. The strange black-energy that supplied her black-fire-core was channeled to combine with my wind-core.

My body began to go limp. The amount of energy I expelled was unheard of for my own tactics.

My eyes were closed, or the flames had blocked the sun. Soon enough, the blackness went away to reveal that my vision had blurred. A silhouette of a dark figure stood for an instant in front of the white-clad figure seen previously. I stumbled as my wind-core refrained from fatigue. A familiar presence registered in the back of my mind.

My wind-core flared up again, resonating with the desperation I felt in my soul. I took a defensive pose towards the attack that I knew was coming.

"Br-" And then, the attack came…

* * *

Oh boy, another game of guess who! Thanks for reading! Let me know how this turned out; I'm afraid my brain isn't suited for much editing today. :P

Anyway...wow, are we already this far? Time sure flies, so thank you for spending some of it with me. :) See you Sunday!


End file.
